Dr LevesonBrowne
by Laurette94
Summary: Junior Doctor, Eleanor Leveson-Browne escaped the Magical World for some norm. Little does she know she's going to be thrown right back in, in the form of her former Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Snape/OC Please read and review... Redvines to all!
1. An Unfamiliar Familiar Face

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been here for such an obscenely long time. Exams, Christmas etc have taken a toll on my free time. Although it has given me time to get new ideas. Such as this one. I got inspiration whilst watching a British reality show called Junior Doctors; Their Life In Your Hands. So I thought I'd combine the Magical and Muggle world. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as!

DISCLAIMER; All HP related stuff does not belong to me. It belongs to Queen Rowling.

CHAPTER ONE; An Unfamiliar Familiar Face

'_Can a doctor immediately report to A&E_, _it is an emergency_.' Said the speakers.

A pair of impossibly green eyes shot up from behind a computer screen and took off at a sprint towards their location. Narrowly avoiding patients and trolleys they made it to A&E within 2 minutes. Brushing their curly brown hair behind their ears, Dr. Leveson-Browne spotted several doctors huddled around a bed.

"Eleanor, so glad you're here," a doctor with bright blue eyes said, as soon as they spotted her arrival.

"What is it Jane?" Eleanor asked, slightly out of breath.

"A 36 year-old male, serious external injuries to the abdomen, chest, and arms. He's bleeding heavily and needs a CT scan to check for internal bleeding," Jane recited, Eleanor nodded in acknowledgement. Eleanor ignored the cries of pain and distress emanating from the patient as she quickly used the phone to request a CT scan.

"Anything else?" Eleanor asked as she hung up the phone. Jane shook her head.

"We're alright now thanks. But after we've sorted this patient out and transferred him to the correct ward, you'll be in charge of his care," Jane replied. Eleanor smiled weakly and walked off. 'Drat' she thought, 'if only I got here quicker.'

Eleanor eventually got back to her computer and was sat typing patient's notes for the next hour, sipping hospital coffee as she worked. After that, Eleanor got up to check on the ward she was working on. Visiting patients, and tending to their needs.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take some more blood Mrs. John," Eleanor said politely as she saw to a cantankerous old widow with wiry grey hair and bushy eyebrows who was unwilling to cooperate.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't want a toddler to take my blood. I want a bloody nurse!" Mrs John snapped, hiding her arm away from Eleanor. Eleanor tried not to sigh in exasperation and put on her best fake smile.

"I can assure you Mrs John that this toddler is more than capable to take some blood from you," Eleanor replied, leaning in and batting her long eyelashes. Mrs John tutted and looked away.

"How old are you anyway?" Mrs John said scathingly.

Eleanor scoffed and smiled. "Old enough, now come on Mrs John, who's acting like a toddler now?"

"Pathetic, the lot of you. You didn't get unprofessionalism like this back in my day."

"Mrs John, even the oldest doctors in this hospital once the same age as myself," Eleanor said calmly, resisting the urge to sock Mrs John.

"I still want a nurse," Mrs John said grumpily. Eleanor sighed. This was one battle she wasn't going to win.

After persuading one of the nurses to do the job for her, Eleanor collapsed into a chair and looked at the clock. She only had an hour left on her shift. Wishing it was time to go home, Eleanor continued with her patient's notes.

Eleanor was a Junior Doctor, she had graduated from Medical School just 4 months ago. Whilst she enjoyed working at a hospital, patients like Mrs John made Eleanor wish she had picked a different career path.

Eleanor stopped herself from smirking as she saw one of the nurses leave Mrs John's room looking ten years older than she had when she entered. They sighed heavily and collapsed into the chair next to Eleanor.

"I know it's highly inappropriate to say this, but I hate that woman," the nurse said in vexation. Eleanor almost spat out her coffee.

"Agreed," Eleanor finally said after her coughing fit.

"How long have you got left?" The nurse asked Eleanor. Eleanor checked the clock again.

"Just under an hour, you?"

"I've just started," the nurse said with a groan. Eleanor smiled sympathetically.

"Oh the joys of 12 hour shifts," Eleanor said sarcastically. The nurse hummed her agreement. The two sat in companionable silence until they were disturbed by an incessant beeping noise coming from the waistband of Eleanor's blue scrubs. Eleanor sunk further into her chair.

"_Patient transferred to Ward 394. Need assistance to placate." _

"Good luck with that," the nurse said, winking as Eleanor took off at a run to her destination.

"Unhand me you incompetent swine!"

"Sir, we need to see to your wounds."

"The other blithering dunderheads did that, now let me be!"

"Sir please!"

Eleanor stopped in her tracks as she arrived, and listened to the venom in which the patient addressed the doctors. She felt she had heard the booming baritone voice before, but could not place it.

"Dr Leveson-Browne, thank God you're here," a tall blonde haired doctor said as soon they spotted Eleanor outside the door. The doctor looked extremely dishevelled and as if they were about to burst into tears. That expression also seemed familiar to Eleanor. Eleanor watched as the blonde doctor was comforted by a nurse and wondered whether or not she should or even could cope with an acrimonious man, especially so close to the end of her shift.

Taking a coin out from her scrubs pocket, Eleanor flipped it in the air. Mentally taking note that if the coin landed on heads, she would brave the patient, if it landed on tails she'd tell the blonde doctor to get a grip and leave her to him.

Heads.

'Damnation,' she thought. Smoothing down her scrubs, and tidying her curly brown hair. She inhaled sharply, 'it's just like ripping off a plaster' she thought as she put on her award winning fake smile and entering the room.

"Great, it's like a bleeding circus of foolhardy morons here isn't it," the man growled. Eleanor winced slightly at the harshness of his words, but refused to show any outward signs. Her smile remained plastered to her face.

"Someone fell out the wrong side of their bed this morning," Eleanor muttered to herself as she checked the patient's chart. She was unable to shake the feeling of deja vu as she noted the patient's stats from the monitor down onto the paper. She noticed his blood pressure seemed to be a bit high.

"Deaf as well as dumb are we?" The patient snarled.

"More like selective hearing, sir," Eleanor replied unable to keep the venom from her voice. The room filled with awkward silence as Eleanor finished completing the chart. She put the chart back in its place and walked towards the patient.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high," Eleanor said with a modicum of concern. The patient sneered.

"And you wonder why, being in a place like this. Surrounded by complete nitwits," the patient said sarcastically. Eleanor bit her cheek, trying to refrain from a scathing comment. If Eleanor had a fault, it was that she had a very short temper, perhaps like the patient himself. However, she seemed more adept at controlling it than the patient.

"Well then, let's work on getting it down," Eleanor replied, albeit with a bit of condescension. The patient rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," the patient scoffed. Eleanor looked at the patient's wounds. A pool of blood was starting to form on the sheets of the patient's bed.

"You're bleeding again," Eleanor said, before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a needle. The patient eyed the needle suspiciously.

"It's just to stop the bleeding, I'm not going to sedate you," Eleanor said with barely any patience. The patient smirked.

"I need to change your bandages too," Eleanor said, frowning at them. The patient sighed and pulled his sheets back. Eleanor took some bandages out of a draw and took out some scissors.

"I just need to get better access to the wound," Eleanor said awkwardly as she lifted up his hospital gown to get to the bleeding wound on his upper abdomen. Eleanor tried to ignore his lightly toned body and concentrated on removing the bandages. She paused when she noticed the nature of the wound. It was unlike any wound she had encountered when she was in Medical School. She had seen it before though, but not in the context she had been for many years. She frowned. 'That wound was done by a-'

"Surely you've encountered the male form before," the patient said irritably, interrupting Eleanor's thoughts. She tried to stop blushing fiercely and set about cleaning the wound.

"Of course," Eleanor said awkwardly, she still couldn't stop being interested in the wound as she sterilised it. She paused again, trying to recapture her last thought.

"Certainly changing bandages is not beyond your ken Dr.." the patient said, before stopping. Obviously he didn't know Eleanor's name.

"Leveson-Browne," Eleanor replied, as she put the bandages on the patient.

"How terribly middle-class," the patient said offhandedly. Eleanor looked up at her patient, smirked and got back to dressing the wound.

"It's inherited," Eleanor replied as she took off her rubber gloves. "There, I'll send another doctor back to change them in a few hours. Now to sort out your blood pressure," Eleanor continued, throwing the gloves in a bin and disposing of the old bandages.

"My blood pressure's fine," the patient said impatiently. Eleanor looked at him matter-of-factly.

"I told you, it's high sir. We need to lower it if you're going to get any better," Eleanor replied, trying not to sound as annoyed as the patient was.

"Fine," the patient snarled.

"Starting with your attitude, we're just trying to help," Eleanor said, sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"I don't need your help, you've bandaged my wounds, just get me out of here. I have somewhere else to be," the patient growled.

"I could let you go, or I could just give you a sedative so you can shut up," Eleanor snapped, her green eyes narrowing at him. Immediately regretting her outburst she pretended to be fully absorbed by her stethoscope. The patient's baritone laughter rang out in the room, taking Eleanor by surprise.

"Again with the threat of sedation," the patient said after he had stopped laughing. Eleanor looked at him in confusion.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Eleanor suddenly asked tired of feeling the overwhelming sense of deja vu, as she looked at his features. He had brown-almost black eyes, raven black hair that was parted in the middle clung to his face. He had pasty white skin, sallow and a hooked nose. She still couldn't place him. His voice was familiar to him as well, along with his sarcasm and biting remarks.

"What a peculiar question to be asked," the patient said nonchalantly, although his black eyes lingered on her for a second, as if he recognised her too. His eyebrows knitted in thought, and then his features smoothed. Eleanor wondered what he was thinking. 'Does he know something I don't?' she thought.

"What's your name, sir. We will eventually need to stop calling you John Doe," Eleanor asked, hoping that if she knew his identity she would have a moment of satori.

"Seeing as though you asked so politely," the patient said sarcastically. Eleanor rolled her eyes and picked up the chart, waiting to write his name down.

"Professor Severus Snape," said the patient.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I've never written 'Adult Snape' before, so getting his acerbic nature right has been a bit difficult. Please review this to tell me how I'm doing! The second chapter should be here soonish. xoxo


	2. In Another Life

AN: Hullo everyone, here's chapter two. A huge thank you and box of Redvines to Teri1 for reviewing my first chapter. In response to your question. I will eventually get to Snape's POV. But I want the story to develop a bit more first :) I hope you enjoy this chapter guys, and I'm working on my other fanfictions atm because I've horribly neglected those!

DISCLAIMER; Anti-litigation charm. All HP related..stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. The OCs mentioned in this FF are mine.

CHAPTER TWO; In Another Life

"Professor Severus Snape."

All became clear. It was an unknown fact to those who knew Eleanor that she was a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw. However, instead of pursuing a career in the magic world, Eleanor had always wanted to do muggle medicine, and with the help of professor Dumbledore, she was able to attend Medical School after she had taken her N.E.W.T.S (All of which she got O's in) Eleanor remembered professor Snape as her pugnacious Potions Professor who bullied students that didn't perform well in his class. Because Eleanor had a talent for Potions, he left her alone.

"That's funny," Eleanor muttered to herself. However, it gained the attention of her patient.

"And how is that amusing to you, doctor?" Snape said dryly. Eleanor froze.

"My Potions-Chemistry teacher had the same name," Eleanor spluttered, trying to cover her tracks.

"Yes, that is highly entertaining," Snape replied sarcastically. However, his gaze continued to linger on Eleanor after he spoke. Eleanor wondered if he knew who she was. Eleanor kept checking the clock as she checked Snape's vitals, she only had five minutes left of her shift.

"Got somewhere else to be?" Snape said icily, Eleanor smiled shyly.

"No, it's just coming to the end of my shift," Eleanor said as she put one end of her stethoscope on Snape's chest.

"Why don't you just go then, if you're so eager," Snape spat out. Eleanor took the stethoscope out of her ears and frowned at her patient, it seemed to her that he was desperate for Eleanor to stay.

"If you want me to stay Mr Snape, I'll stay," Eleanor said determinedly, sitting down on a chair next to Snape's bed.

"It's Professor Snape," Snape said irritably.

"Sorry, Professor Snape," Eleanor replied.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. Sitting beside a grumpy old man," Snape muttered to himself.

"I honestly don't mind, I could do with a break anyway," Eleanor said with a warm smile. It was odd to see her ex-teacher in such a state.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up like that other dunderheaded doctor," Snape said offhandedly. Eleanor chuckled.

"I for one find your unambiguous honesty refreshing. My Potion-Chemistry teacher was just the same. I grew used to it," Eleanor said fondly. She admired Professor Snape at school, other students feared him, even hated him. But she thought he was funny.

"Ah, how disappointing," Snape said, with what Eleanor thought was a smirk.

The Professor and the Doctor continued to talk for the next hour. Eleanor remained polite, and Snape remained sarcastic, but began to speak with less venom, perhaps even warming slightly to her presence.

"So how did you get these wounds Professor?" Eleanor asked, hoping he would answer her with a degree of politeness.

"I hardly think that is any of your business," Snape said brusquely. 'Crap,' Eleanor thought 'just when I thought it was going so well.'

"Surely it is, if I'm treating your wounds," Eleanor said, leaning forward. "Besides, I know these wounds weren't done by normal means," Eleanor continued, her eyes glittering, Snape's face paled slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean your wound was done by a wan-" Eleanor was interrupted by a person at the door.

"Eleanor, what are you still doing here? Your shift ended over an hour ago," an impatient Doctor said.

"I was just-"

"Leave, come on. You can talk to Mr Snape later."

"Professor Snape," Eleanor and Snape said at the same time.

"Whatever, come on. I'm not leaving until you do."

"Sorry sir. Goodbye Professor, I'll probably see you on rounds tomorrow. Don't hassle the nurse when they come to change your bandages!" Eleanor said with a smile.

"I'll try," Snape replied with his fingers crossed. He still looked confused, as if he wanted to hear what Eleanor had to say.

Eleanor left the hospital and all but collapsed onto her bed. Exhausted, she fell asleep almost as fast as her head hit the pillow.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Eleanor groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She looked at the time.

5:45AM

Groaning even more, Eleanor sat up in her bed. Her unruly brown hair sticking up on end she held her head in her hands. She hated early mornings, but today was another day at the hospital.

After getting changed and showering, Eleanor slung her stethoscope around her neck and narrowly avoided missing her bus to the hospital. Eleanor got to the hospital with seconds to spare, running into a couple of exhausted doctors on her way to the changing rooms.

Eleanor received her files for the day, noting professor Snape's file towards the bottom of the pile. She looked at the first, a Mrs Teresa Picket who was suffering from congestive heart failure. Eleanor walked into the patient's room with her signature false smile.

"Good morning Mrs Picket, I'm Doctor Leveson-Browne and I'll be seeing to you today," Eleanor said as politely as she could.

"Morning Doctor," Mrs Picket said with less enthusiasm.

"And how are we today?" Eleanor asked.

"A bit rough I'm afraid," Mrs Picket said with a sad smile.

"Well let's get you feeling better then. Do you mind if I call you Teresa?"

"Not at all, as long as I can call you Eleanor," Teresa said as she read Eleanor's badge.

"Good. Now that we're on first name terms, is there anything I can do to make you feel a bit more comfortable?" Eleanor asked, patting Teresa's fragile hand.

"I could kill for a cuppa," Teresa said after a violent coughing fit.

"Alrighty, that's what I'm here for. How do you take it?" Eleanor asked politely. She didn't mind making cups of tea for patients, especially when they seemed to be like nice people.

"Milk, three sugars," Teresa said sheepishly. Eleanor smiled widely.

"Just like me, I'll be back in a minute Teresa. Just get comfortable," Eleanor said as she bounced out of the room. Polite patients always sent Eleanor into a good mood.

Returning with a hot cup of tea in her hands, Eleanor sat the cup on Teresa's bedside table and got out Teresa's notes.

"Okay Teresa, we've ran a few more tests and it seems you're returning back to normal. Your blood pressure is a little low though, so I've had a word with a superior and they agree with me in that we're going to keep you here for a little longer," Eleanor said as professionally as she could. Teresa frowned.

"Hey, it means you get more cups of tea from yours truly," Eleanor said with a smile. Teresa laughed quietly.

"It'd be Henry's 65th birthday today, he hated hospitals," Teresa said in a small voice. Eleanor sat down on Teresa's bed.

"But he'd want you to be here Teresa, where we can keep an eye on you, so you can get better," Eleanor said, taking Teresa's hand into her own.

"I guess so, he'd probably tell me to stop being such a wimp," Teresa joked. Eleanor laughed warmly.

"See, you're going to be just fine. Now drink your tea Teresa, and I'll be back later with another one if you're good," Eleanor said with a wink as she left the room.

Eleanor worked through the rest of her patients with relative ease, they all seemed to behave with civility and Eleanor laughed and joked with them all, she was caring when she needed to be, and also had a hard edge to her to those patients who needed to be pushed. Eleanor grabbed a coffee from one of the hospital vending machines and winced. Hospital coffee was famed for tasting terrible.

She was busy typing up her patient notes and picked up her next file. Mr Severus Snape. Eleanor smirked to herself. 'It's Professor Snape,' she thought to herself.

Walking to ward 394, Eleanor could hear a commotion.

"Mr Snape, please. We need to change your bandages," came a pleading voice.

"Not if you continue to address me in such a manner, you philistine."

Eleanor smirked to herself, 'ever the gentlemen' she thought to herself.

"Please Mr Snape, you're being extremely rude."

"As are you, I am a Professor for a reason. I don't call you Miss Yates do I?"

"Fine, Professor. Your bandages need changing."

"Get someone else to do it," the voice said, laced with venom.

"It's okay Karen, I'm here," Eleanor said as she entered the room. Karen all but ran out of the room, looking as emotionally spent as the Doctor last night.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" Eleanor asked as she closed the door behind her. The patient sneered.

"You told me to behave in front of the nurses. That was a Doctor," Snape said disdainfully.

"Are you always this dogmatic Professor?" Eleanor asked with the flicker of a smirk on her lips.

"I guess I can be like that sometimes," Snape said casually. Eleanor knew that that was the understatement of the century. She checked his chart, furrowing her brow in concentration. His blood pressure was still high. She pursed her lips.

"What?" Snape asked, more out of curiosity than impoliteness. Eleanor closed the chart.

"Your blood pressure is still too high," Eleanor said as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. "I thought I told you to stop stressing yourself?"

"How could I possibly do that when I'm surrounded by bungling so called professionals?"

"Because everything they do, what we do is in your best interests. You do want to get better don't you?" Eleanor replied, with less politeness then she could have cared for.

"Naturally," Snape said, folding his arms.

"Then for want of a better phrase, take a chill pill," Eleanor said with exasperation.

"How incredibly immature of you."

"Oh shut up," Eleanor said with a small smirk.

The pair launched into a surprisingly comfortable silence. Eleanor checked and re-checked Snape's vitals, noting them down on a chart and after almost an hour of silence Eleanor gasped.

"I've forgotten to change your bandages," Eleanor said, jumping out of her chair. The Professor looked at her with a raised brow.

"There," Eleanor said with a lazy smile after changing the bandages.

"That reminds me. What do you believe to be the cause of my wounds?" Snape said, taking Eleanor by surprise. 'Oh balls,' she thought. 'He didn't forget.'

"A wand, Professor Snape," Eleanor said as cooly as possible. Snape furrowed his brows.

AN; Don't you just love a cliffhanger? I sure as hell do. Thank you to all that have subscribed and read this so far. I've got a good start on chapter three so that should come out soon. Please review and subscribe to show me you care, I really love getting feedback as it helps to determine the direction of my story :) xo


	3. Some Tea and Sympathy

AN: Hello guys. I would have updated sooner were it not for the fact my Laptop decided to not work. It's all good now.. Obviously. Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed, reviewed and favourite myself and my story. I love getting the notifications! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and don't be too discouraged by the ending.

DISCLAIMER; Anti-litigation charm. All HP related.. stuff belongs to Queen Rowling.

CHAPTER THREE; SOME TEA AND SYMPATHY

"Ah. You're a..."

"Witch, yes," Eleanor replied, finishing her ex-Professor's sentence.

"That explains it," Snape said thoughtfully.

"Explains what exactly Professor?"

"Your familiarity, I thought I recognised you from somewhere."

"That's because I was one of your students Professor Snape. I took Potions at OWL and NEWT level."

"I remember now. You were a very remarkable and highly irritating student," Professor Snape said with what Eleanor thought was a smirk. Eleanor didn't react, that was a compliment coming from such a churlish man.

"Why thank you sir, how kind of you to say such a thing," Eleanor replied sarcastically.

"It's not uncommon, for a… Ravenclaw," Snape said, pausing slightly as he recalled Eleanor's house. Eleanor snorted derisively.

"Well, now that that's all over. I can see to your wound properly now without arousing suspicion," Eleanor said as she took her wand out of her scrubs and muttered healing chants under her breath as her Professor's wounds slowly closed and began to heal.

"I'm not one for imposition, but why did you become a muggle doctor in favour of becoming a healer?" Snape said as she rubbed healing salve on his now almost healed wound.

"Muggles have always fascinated me, and muggle medicine seemed like a more challenging career option for me," Eleanor said, pausing to smile slightly and shrug her shoulders.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Snape asked, pointing at Eleanor's unintentional smile.

"Who knew Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons was adept at banal conversation?" Eleanor said mockingly. Snape snorted.

"There are many things you are unaware of Miss Leveson," Snape said darkly, with a spark igniting in his ebony eyes.

"Fine," Eleanor said holding her hands up. "Love," she said simply.

"What?"

"I fell in love with a muggle Doctor, and he helped me through medical school," Eleanor said with a smirk, showing her Professor the engagement ring she put on a necklace for safekeeping.

"Well out with it then," Professor Snape said after the pair lapsed into silence.

"Out with what?" Eleanor asked, once again sitting on the chair beside Professor Snape's bed.

"What's he like?" Professor Snape asked, with all the politeness he could muster. Eleanor all but hooted with laughter.

"Have I said something to amuse you?" Professor Snape said after Eleanor stopped holding her sides.

"Sorry. That was perhaps the most abnormal thing I've ever heard you say. You sound like an excitable teenage girl," Eleanor said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Her ex-Professor's face turned a rare shade of red and his eyes glittered with danger as he tried to stop himself from exploding with embarrassment and rage.

"Now that you're quite finished," Professor Snape said after Eleanor had calmed down.

"James."

"What?"

"He's called James," Eleanor said with a newfound calmness to her voice. Professor Snape's face curled up in disgust.

Eleanor and James had been together for 4 years. He asked Eleanor to marry him a year ago. They lived together in a small flat 2 miles away from the hospital.

James was a tall man, with light brown hair and with hazel eyes. He was a striking man, Eleanor's friends were extremely jealous of her when they found out herself and James were together. He was 4 years older than Eleanor, and a renowned surgeon in his field. Eleanor found they were both extremely similar despite being from different backgrounds, James of course being a muggle.

He was surprised when he found out about Eleanor being a witch, but was intrigued by her and eventually accepted her fully. James' parents also know about Eleanor's magic ability and were also surprisingly accepting of this. Eleanor has a muggle father and a witch for a mother, and got along famously with James' parents.

"What's wrong with the name James?" Eleanor asked. Her ex-Professor's face curled up even more. As if it was a direct reaction to the name James.

"Must you keep repeating that dreadful name?" Professor Snape growled. Eleanor frowned.

"You asked," Eleanor muttered to herself.

Eleanor lapsed into thought. 'Why did Professor Snape dislike the name James so much?' she thought.

"Why don't you like that name?" Eleanor asked.

"You obviously don't understand the phrase 'none of your business' do you Miss Leveson-Browne?" Professor Snape said scathingly.

"It clearly upsets you… Professor Snape, or else you wouldn't have felt the need to address me like a student," Eleanor said stubbornly.

"Akin to a student, you feel the need to pry into my personal life," Professor Snape said with a raised brow.

"It was just a question, sir," Eleanor said with a small amount of venom. "You hardly need to be so defensive about it. It suggests one has something to hide."

"For good reason," Professor Snape replied, stressing the last two words.

"I'm not your student anymore Professor. I'm a mature adult. Why is it so difficult for you to tell me about your dislike for a name?" Eleanor said, with an air of desperation. Her curiosity was raised.

"Because it is none of your business!" Professor Snape shouted. Eleanor was stunned into silence. She had only ever seen her ex-Professor this incensed when some dunderhead in her class blew up a cauldron.

"So…" Eleanor said awkwardly, the silence was interrupted however when her pager went off.

CARDIAC ARREST WARD 212 ROOM 2213

"Sorry," she mumbled as she took off running out of the room to her destination.

It was Teresa's room. The woman she visited earlier. Eleanor's heart was in her ears. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body, allowing Eleanor to sprint faster. She had never been called to a cardiac arrest before.

Grabbing a set of paddles and shocking Teresa's heart back into rhythm, Eleanor felt hers would drop into her stomach when she noticed Teresa had no pulse.

"Give me 5ccs of adrenaline," one of the doctors instructed. Eleanor rummaged through a draw and handed it to the doctor. It wasn't working.

"CLEAR!" Eleanor shouted, before shocking Teresa's heart again. It was unsuccessful.

"Charging to 400," a nurse said.

"CLEAR!" Eleanor shouted again, shocking Teresa's heart once more but to no avail.

After half an hour, and Teresa continuing to flat line, she was pronounced dead. Throwing the paddles to the ground in frustration and grabbing her hair, Eleanor stormed out of the room and leaned against the wall. She knew as a doctor people would die, but when it was someone she was particularly fond of, and it was the first patient to die on her, Eleanor took it hard.

Eleanor walked around the hospital aimlessly, not paying any attention to where she walked. Before she knew it, she entered a room and sat down on a chair, before starting to sob quietly. Her moss green eyes shot up when she heard a voice.

"What appears to be the matter?" Eleanor rolled her eyes and tried to stop herself from going beetroot. She had stumbled into Professor Snape's room.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Eleanor said, furiously wiping tears from her eyes using her scrubs.

"Don't lie to me," Professor Snape said sternly. Fresh tears started to form in the corners of Eleanor's eyes.

"I'm not lying," Eleanor said weakly, refusing to look up from the ground.

"You are such a petulant little girl. Tell me what's bothering you," Professor Snape growled. Eleanor frowned and looked up at him. His black eyes were hard but held a smattering of concern.

"A patient I was particularly close to died," Eleanor said in a small voice.

"Ah," Professor Snape said in understanding. Eleanor tucked her knees up under her chin, hugging them with her arms. Eleanor spotted a small pot containing tea with an empty cup. Her eyes lingered on it for a second. Her Professor noticed this.

"I don't suppose you want some tea and sympathy do you?" Professor Snape asked. Eleanor nodded and poured herself a cup of tea.

"She'd just lost her husband. I think she died of a broken heart. She couldn't live without him," Eleanor said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I know how she must have felt," Professor Snape muttered to himself, not loud enough for Eleanor to hear. She took a sip from her cup.

"I only made her tea this morning," Eleanor whispered, her brows furrowed in confusion. "She was such a nice person."

"You do realise as a doctor, death is inevitable. Death does not pick and choose the nice from the nasty," Professor Snape said, trying to sound soft. Eleanor nodded.

"I know, but I haven't had a patient die on me before," Eleanor said quietly, trying to stop herself from crying any more.

"I'm afraid it is just one of those things you will have to get used to," Professor Snape said. Eleanor nodded again. Not quite sure of what to say.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Eleanor said after a few minutes of silence. Drinking deeply from her cup of tea.

"What for?"

"For being there," she said with a weak smile. Professor Snape nodded back at her.

It seemed that their rift earlier had been forgotten. The couple continued to chat until the end of Eleanor's shift. She rose from the chair after draining the dregs of her tea and noted down her patient's vitals.

"I'm going to have to discharge you," Eleanor said sadly. She had strangely enjoyed her patient's company.

"Whatever for?" Professor Snape asked, sitting up straighter in his bed.

"Your wounds have healed, it looks like your blood pressure is normal and all the tests we have run on you seem to be within normal boundaries. You're completely healthy and there's no need for us to keep you here any longer," Eleanor said professionally.

"Oh, okay" Professor Snape said quietly. Eleanor smiled.

"You get to get out of here, why aren't you happy?" Eleanor asked with a bit of humour.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I have found your company… affable," Professor Snape said, trying to find the right words to say. Eleanor smiled wider.

"Why thank you Professor Snape. I have enjoyed your company too," Eleanor said politely.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as enjoyable, but yes," Professor Snape said with a ghost of a smirk. Eleanor laughed.

"I suppose so, what with you harassing the staff," Eleanor said with a more pronounced smirk. Professor Snape scoffed.

"Now now, don't ruin it," Professor Snape said, his black eyes glittering with amusement.

"I'll get one of the seniors to agree with my decision, and after the discharge papers are signed, you'll be free to go in the morning," Eleanor said, bowing her head.

Eleanor quickly got a senior to agree with her, and the discharge papers were signed after that.

"It's the end of my shift now Professor Snape, so I'm afraid it's goodbye from me now. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't hope to see you here again," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"Goodbye Doctor. I hope I never see you again either," Professor Snape said with the same spark in his eyes. Eleanor laughed good-naturedly and waved as she left the room.

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll see if I can update by Monday, if not you'll have to wait for a week because I'll be in Rome :) Please read, review, favourite, subscribe etc so I know you're there! Thank you to those who have already, and Red Vines to you all! xox


	4. James Evans

AN: Salve guys! I'm back from Rome so sorry for the absence. It was AMAZING. I just had to come back and get straight back to work, so here is the next chapter which explains a bit of Eleanor's life at home. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of the support so far!

DISCLAIMER: Anti-litigation charm, all HP related stuff belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling. All OCs and the plot belong to yours truly!

CHAPTER FOUR: JAMES EVANS

Eleanor collapsed onto her couch after she got home, throwing her bag and jacket on the floor as she came in through the door.

"Rough day?" James asked softly as he came in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Eleanor smiled. James had been away at a conference for the weekend, and this was the first time she had seen him for a couple of days.

"Yeah. I had my first patient die on me today," Eleanor said, eyeing the bottle of wine with appreciation. She felt she desperately needed a drink.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that love," He said as he handed Eleanor a glass of wine and sat down on the couch.

"How do you do it?" Eleanor asked as she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her, instantly putting Eleanor at ease.

"Do what love?" He replied.

"Cope with death."

"I'm afraid that's something you never fully cope with. Do you want to know what happened to me the first time one of my patients died?" James asked. Eleanor sat up, crossing her legs and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" She asked, interested in what he had to say.

"Well," he began. "I locked myself in one of the supply cupboards and cried for at least half an hour," James said with a sad smile. Eleanor's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. One of the senior doctors found me, which was embarrassing," James said. Eleanor chuckled. James always knew how to cheer her up.

"The point is love, that death is always really hard to deal with. You've just got to get better at dealing with it," James said softly, pulling Eleanor into a hug and turning the television on. Eleanor snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks," she purred.

"I only cry for 5 minutes now," James said with a wry smirk. Eleanor laughed and threw a cushion at him. "What?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"You can be such an arse sometimes," Eleanor said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. James winked at her and kissed the top of her head.

"But that's why you love me," he replied. Eleanor sighed and nodded.

"I had to treat my ex-Potions Professor today," Eleanor said as they finished watching a movie.

"Potions. That's like Chemistry right?" James asked.

"Sort of. A lot more practical though. We use cauldrons instead of beakers," Eleanor said with a soft smile. James nodded in understanding.

"Did he recognise you?" James asked as he got up to clear away the dishes.

"I don't think he did at first. But when I told him that I was a witch, he told me I was a very remarkable and highly irritating student," Eleanor said with a small smirk as she sat on the counter next to the sink.

"I think that seems about right," James said as he flicked water at Eleanor. Eleanor gasped as the cold water hit her face and chuckled.

"Give me that plate," Eleanor said with a smirk as she grabbed a dishcloth and began to dry the dishes.

"So what was this teacher like then?" James asked.

"Angry, acerbic, cantankerous. He absolutely detested Gryffindors and had the greasiest hair known to man. He was probably one of my favourite teachers though," Eleanor said thoughtfully.

"He seems lovely," James said sarcastically. "What is a Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Oh, they were one of the four houses we got sorted into when you first started Hogwarts," Eleanor said. "I never told you much about my school did I?" She asked. Knitting her brows together in thought.

"No, not really. Why did he hate Gryffindors so much?"

"I'm not too sure. I know Professor Snape was a Slytherin, and Slytherins and Gryffindors really didn't like each other," Eleanor explained.

"See this is why I wish I was a wizard," James said. Eleanor laughed softly.

"It's not as exciting as it seems, honest," Eleanor said with a smile.

"I bet it is. I can't believe I never asked you this, but what house were you in?" He asked as he drained the water from the basin into the sink.

"Ravenclaw," Eleanor replied. "Well we were the intellectual ones essentially. Hufflepuff were the reliable ones, Gryffindor were known for being valiant and Slytherin… Well Slytherin were known for being the evil ones," Eleanor continued, smiling at the memory of her time at Hogwarts.

"What house do you think I would have been in?" James said with a wink, as he pulled Eleanor into an embrace. Eleanor giggled and put a hand under her chin, like she was trying to stroke a phantom beard.

"Hmm, where to put you…" Eleanor began with her best impression of the famed Sorting Hat.

"Well out with it," James said with mock irritation. Eleanor tutted and shook her head.

"Don't rush me, it's a very important decision you know," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"There's only one house for you… GRYFFINDOR!" Eleanor shouted, James clapped with fake glee and Eleanor burst into laughter.

"Why do you say Gryffindor?" James said as he twirled Eleanor around the kitchen.

"Because you're brave, and have the hair of a lion," Eleanor said with a grin as she ran a hand through his shoulder-length curly brown hair.

"That's very true, especially the latter," he said, shaking his hair. Eleanor giggled.

"When are you back at work?" Eleanor asked as they got ready for bed.

"Friday, you?" James said as he got under the duvet.

"Tomorrow," Eleanor said with a sigh as her head hit the pillow.

"That's a toughie. When do you start?"

"9PM, so I've got the night shift," Eleanor said as she rested her head on James' chest.

"Even worse," James said with compassion as he pulled Eleanor closer to him.

"I just hope no one dies on me again," Eleanor said dejectedly.

"They won't. You've done so well so far love, don't let this get you down," James said, Eleanor sighed sleepily.

"Night," Eleanor said closing her eyes.

"Good night love," James said softly.

Eleanor smiled and let sleep overcome her. She liked having James around. He was very comforting, made her feel at ease and never failed to make her smile. He was a consultant surgeon, so he was away at conferences a lot, and this meant James and Eleanor didn't spend as much time together as they both would have liked. He was a very kind man, with endless amounts of charm and patience. Eleanor loved who she was around him, and secretly loved a lot of people were envious of her. Some of the female staff even called James Dr. McDreamy, a name they borrowed from Grey's Anatomy. Eleanor found this highly amusing, although she did think James suited his nickname.

_Eleanor dreamt that night of when she was back at Hogwarts. She was sat in the Great Hall with her lunch, chatting to her Ravenclaw friends whilst she ate. She noted that she only spoke to three of her friends. She lost contact with the others. Eleanor looked up at the staff table and noticed her belligerent Potions Professor was staring at her his raven eyes unblinking and void of emotion, blushing slightly, she broke off eye contact and pretended the half-eaten Caesar salad in front of her was extremely interesting._

"_Hey look Ellie, that guy from Gryffindor is looking at you again," said Kayleigh, one of Eleanor's best friends from her time at Hogwarts. Eleanor's eyes shot up and she blushed._

"_Shut up, no he isn't," Eleanor replied, smirking at her blonde haired, blue eyed friend._

"_No, seriously Ellie. He's been staring at you since we came in here," Kayleigh replied. Eleanor stared at Kayleigh in disbelief._

_After more urging and Eleanor beginning to become annoyed at her friend's persistence, Eleanor looked at the Gryffindor table and saw an 18 year old version of James, her James smiling goofily at her. A smile tweaked at the corner of her mouth involuntarily as she saw him wave at her maniacally. Eleanor all but ran to the table and threw her arms around James. Their lips were about to meet when they were interrupted by an impatient cough._

"_10 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for inappropriate displays of affection. I must say, I'm rather disappointed in you Miss Leveson-Browne. I would have expected better from you than frolicking around with Mr Evans." said Professor Snape, he seemed to struggle saying the last word. Eleanor's face went bright red and James smirked._

"_Not jealous are we Snape?" James said cooly. Snape choked and his face flushed lightly._

"_Why you insolent little-" Snape began, his voice lowering to what was known for being deadly. "50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the next three months. How dare you speak to me like that."_

"_Not denying it though," James said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Eleanor froze in shock._

"_James, you can't talk to a teacher like that," Eleanor said quietly, watching her Professor's eyes narrow dangerously._

"_I am," Professor Snape said, quietly enough for Eleanor to hear. _

"_What?" Eleanor said in shock._

"_I am," Professor Snape repeated. Eleanor's eyes widened._

"Time to wake up honey." Eleanor sighed heavily and opened her eyes to see the adult James beaming down at her.

"Do you have to do that?" Eleanor said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do what?" James said with a smirk.

"Be such a smart arse all the time," Eleanor said, recalling her dream.

"Yes," James answered simply. Eleanor chuckled and yawned.

"Do you want a cuppa?" James asked as Eleanor hugged her quilt.

"Oh yes please, I'm spitting feathers," Eleanor said with a smile.

Eleanor scratched her head and tried to understand her dream more. The James part she understood, she always wondered what he would have been like if he went to Hogwarts with her, but what confused her the most was how her Professor acted around her. Shaking her head, she realised that her dream was ridiculous. 'He's a teacher for Rowena's sake' she thought.

* * *

><p>It had been almost 6 months since she had last seen her ex-Potions Professor. Eleanor had just finished treating a patient when she received a page.<p>

REPORT TO A&E IMMEDIATELY. INTERNAL BLEEDING AND SEVERE BRAIN TRAUMA

Eleanor took off at a sprint to her required destination. In the past 6 months, Eleanor had become more and more competent as a Doctor, and was able to overcome the death she was facing almost every day, she was also a faster runner.

Almost tripping over a desk as she dashed to A&E, Eleanor made it before any other Junior Doctor.

"Doctor Leveson-Browne is it?" A fair-haired Doctor asked. Eleanor nodded.

"I think you'll recognise this patient. He was here around 6 months ago, couldn't stop harassing the staff." Eleanor smirked as she took in the dark-haired sallow skinned patient before her, it seemed that Professor Snape was back.

AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit Professor Snape lite- but I promise next chapter you will see a lot more of him ;) PLEASE read and review. I love 'em! Next chapter should be up when time allows it. Arrivederci, I love you all! xoxo


	5. The Return Of The Potions Master

AN: Hey guys, sorry I've taken a while to update this. I've been busy with College work and trying to work on my other stories, so this one has had to take a bit of a backseat. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, and thank you for all of the support I've had so far. It really motivates me :D

DISCLAIMER; Anti-litigation charm.. All HP-related doofrywhatsits belong to Queen Rowling. OCs and the basic story-plot are mine.

CHAPTER FIVE: THE RETURN OF THE POTIONS MASTER

"Professor Snape, how lovely to see you again!" Eleanor exclaimed as she rushed around his bed, other doctors following suit as they desperately tried to stabilise his vitals. He looked as though he was in a bad way.

"Can you hear me sir?" Eleanor asked as she stemmed the bleeding on his left side. There was no reply.

"It seems he's lapsed into a coma. We need to operate now," one of the seniors said, Eleanor nodded and grabbed the foot of his bed, almost sprinting down the corridor towards a lift.

"It's okay Professor, just hang in there," Eleanor said quietly, reassuring herself more than her unconscious patient. "Come on," Eleanor muttered to herself impatiently as the elevators doors slowly closed.

"What happened to you?" Eleanor said as she looked over Professor Snape. His hair was matted with blood and sweat, his clothes were drenched and he had cuts and bruises littering his face. His face was contorted with pain. Eleanor felt a shiver go down her spine, it seemed he was in agony, even whilst he was unconscious.

Eleanor dashed out of the lift as soon as the doors opened, pushing her Professor's bed with her. She made it to the operating theatre quickly

"Thank you doctor, just wait out here," one of the surgeons said as they wheeled her ex-Professor into surgery. Eleanor nodded and paced back and forth nervously for what she felt was an eternity.

She was halted when she heard the succession of beeps that signalled heart failure. Eleanor felt as if her own heart had stopped when she was pulled into the theatre.

"We need an extra set of hands," a surgeon said as Eleanor was scrubbed in for surgery.

The world, it seemed had grinded to a complete halt. The surgeons around her were frantically trying to stem the Professor's bleeding.

It was cutting off the flow of blood to his heart, making it stop.

Eleanor stepped back, it seemed she wasn't needed after all, more like witness what was going on.

She watched in horror as the surgeons eventually begin to lose gusto in their actions, as if they were beginning to lose hope of ever starting Professor Snape's heart again. Eleanor thought back to her time at Hogwarts, when herself and her friends would even debate about whether or not the great bat of the dungeons even possessed a heart. She shook her head at the thought, and desperately wished she could do something about it.

Eleanor felt she only had two options at that point, discreetly use magic to make his heart start again and stop him from bleeding out- but then risk being caught and even face a prison sentence for using magic in front of muggles.

She could also simply not do anything, try to heal Professor Snape using muggle means. The odds were against him though, so it was almost like watching him die.

Eleanor decided to pick the former. She couldn't watch someone die again, especially not someone who she knew and admired. Feeling her wand discreetly tucked under her scrubs, it was hard for Eleanor to even breathe without someone noticing.

Slowly, she pulled out her wand from her scrubs, all the while making sure she looked discreet enough for someone who should be trying to keep Professor Snape alive, luckily because Eleanor's a junior doctor, she isn't required to be in the thick of keeping a patient alive unless requested to.

Eleanor panicked slightly, when she realised she had forgotten the spell to stop bleeding, wracking her brains she stopped herself from gasping when the incantation came to the forefront of her mind.

She tilted her wand to point at her Professor and muttered the incantation to herself, thankfully no jet of light shot out from Eleanor's wand and suddenly the beeping regulated, the line on the monitor began to jump, to come back to life.

"Woah," Eleanor said quietly as the surgeons froze in shock. It had worked. Eleanor had brought her Professor back to life.

"Now that my colleagues, is a miracle," a surgeon said with poorly hidden relief.

"Let's close him back up and get him onto the recovery ward," another surgeon said as they regained their composure.

"Doctor Leveson-Browne, with me," Eleanor looked up and saw a familiar face. It was James. She almost wanted to punch herself for forgetting to remember that her fiancée was working the same day as her. The complete chaos of the operating theatre made Eleanor forget he was even there.

"Oh, James. I didn't see you," Eleanor said with almost a hysteric laugh. Her head swam with emotions. Relief, surprise, exhaustion, confusion.

"You need a sit down. I'll get you some coffee," James said caringly as he literally pushed Eleanor out of the theatre.

"I don't, I'm fine, I. Ew," Eleanor said as she had a cup of hospital coffee shoved into her face.

"Still not used to it eh?" James said with a chuckle as he guided her to a chair.

"I don't think you ever get used to it," Eleanor said with a grimace, reluctantly taking a sip of coffee.

"Did you hear about the staff party?" James asked as he sat down next to her.

"What staff party?" Eleanor replied, knitting her brows together.

"At Karen McInney's on Friday," James said with a smirk. Eleanor rolled her eyes. She disliked Karen, she was an OB/GYN doctor who had an irritating laugh and skin that was a suspicious shade of orange. She also had an overtly flirtatious manner, one she did not waste on James.

"Does she have a dress code?" Eleanor asked, trying to sound interested.

"Disney Princesses," James said, barely containing a cheeky smile. Eleanor's eyes widened.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"Immature I know, but you're going as Ariel," James said, his face breaking into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" Eleanor asked, a little put out.

"Nope," James said smugly. Eleanor sighed heavily and rested her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose, she tended to do so when she was tired or exasperated. She felt both.

"I'm not going," Eleanor said, looking straight at James and folding her arms.

"Oh yes you are," James said with an even bigger smirk. Eleanor raised an eyebrow. He was clearly playing the charm card.

"What makes you think I want to go to a party hosted by Karen McInney?" Eleanor asked with barely contained disgust.

"Because it'll be fun. You need to go out more," James replied calmly. Putting a reassuring hand on Eleanor's knee, which she quickly brushed off.

"I don't want to go. I don't even like her."

"Eleanor. Love, being a doctor is a time suck. You're left with almost no time for yourself. Just come to the party. Have a good time, please. For me," James said, his hazel eyes widening. Eleanor sighed again. He was giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Eleanor said with a groan. James smiled triumphantly and planted a kiss on Eleanor's cheek.

Several hours later, after visiting all of her patients, being involved with risky procedures and getting her head bitten off by an irritated Mr Thewesley, Eleanor was sat at Professor Snape's bedside. He was still unconscious, but his heart rate and vitals had returned to normal. There was no way to check his mental state until he had regained consciousness.

"You had me going earlier Professor," Eleanor said to the unconscious man.

"I really thought you were going to die," she continued, frowning and wringing her hands together nervously.

"I know I shouldn't have used magic. But I couldn't stop myself," Eleanor said, staring at her hands.

"James wants me to go to this ridiculous party on Friday. Dressing up as Disney Princesses," Eleanor said with a scoff. She felt silly talking to someone who couldn't reply. But felt great comfort in saying whatever she felt like without being judged.

"I'm going as Ariel. I'm not too sure why though. I don't even have red hair," Eleanor said, running a hand through her thick curly brown tresses.

"I know that even if you were conscious, you'd be bored to sleep by what I'm saying," Eleanor said with a sad smile, bringing her feet up so that her knees rested on her chin.

"You even look angry when you're unconscious," Eleanor said quietly, studying his grimaced features.

"Why are you so angry all of the time?" Eleanor asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I suppose a better question would be what makes you happy?" Eleanor said as she exhaled.

"I'm guessing it's probably a good book. Or when you're brewing a potion. Or even better, harassing a first year Gryffindor," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"I remember in my first ever Potions lesson with you. How you burst in through the doors, delivered your speech about how Potions is a fine art. A small Gryffindor boy messed up one of the Potions. He melted a cauldron and you got so angry the boy cried and after the lesson had finished I saw him throw up in the corridor. He couldn't bring himself to look up from the table for the rest of the year," Eleanor said as she recalled the memory in her head.

"I was scared of you too, at first. But then I got used to it, I really started to appreciate how good you were as a teacher. It was because everyone feared you that we all strived so hard to get the potions right, and to do the homework, so you wouldn't do what you did to that Gryffindor," Eleanor continued. She never really sat back and thought about how much she appreciated her Potions Professor.

"I thought I'd find you in here. Come on, our shift's over," James said warmly as he noticed Eleanor's slumped figure in the chair. She had fallen asleep.

"Oh, yes. Okay," Eleanor said, startled by James' voice.

"Come on sleepy head, let's get you home," James said with his arm outstretched.

"Okay," Eleanor said grabbing James' hand as he pulled her up so that she was standing.

"Goodnight Professor Snape."

AN: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little short, and lacking of Professor Snape dialogue.. But fear not, as the next chapter will make up for it! Please read and review, subscribe if you haven't already and I shall update again when time allows :) xoxo


	6. Six Months

__AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I've been really working hard on this one. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, text that is in italic is recalling Severus' memories, thoughts, POV. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed so far, you're all supermegafoxyawesomehot!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-relatedness belongs to Queen Rowling, others belong to me.

CHAPTER SIX; SIX MONTHS

DISCLAIMER PART DEUX; Some violence in this so be warned.

_The wind blew harshly through the trees, creating a piercing cold. The sky was inky black, a group of masked men and women were assembled in a semi-circle. A frightened looking man, with shoulder-length black hair, parted in the middle with pale skin and a hooked nose was stood in the middle, a snake-like man, sans a nose and any credible human features was stood in front of him, his expression austere._

"_It has been six months since I set you your task Severus. What excuse will you feed me for it not reaching completion now?" An impatient voice hissed._

"_My apologies my Lord, but the Order of the Phoenix, teaching and what comes with it has been a great occupier of my time and energy," Severus said with poorly hidden desperation._

"_Are you saying that completing my task is not worthy of your time?" Voldemort snarled, circling Severus akin to a predator, sizing up to its prey._

"_That- that was not my intention," Severus said, blushing slightly under Voldemort's scarlet gaze._

"_Then what…was your intention Severus? I grow tired of your trivial excuses," Voldemort said harshly, causing Severus to involuntarily shiver._

"_I just require more time, my Lord," Severus said, rather lamely. He winced, knowing that his poor excuse meant only one thing. Torture._

"_Crucio," Voldemort said apathetically, as he pointed his wand at Severus. The curse came thick and fast, taking him by surprise. Severus fell to the floor as searing pain surged throughout every fibre and nerve ending of his body. The other Death Eaters looked on, unemotionally as they saw their fellow Death Eater writhe in pain. _

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort screeched, the curse hit Severus harder that time, as more waves of agony crashed into him, taking Severus hostage. He had never felt more helpless and alone, then when he was being tortured by Voldemort._

_After several more hits of the Unforgivable Curse, Severus felt himself grow weaker, he wished for the pain to knock him out so he couldn't feel it anymore._

"_Lucius, Avery, Rosier. Your turn," Voldemort said as he turned his back at the crumpled body of Severus Snape. Severus twitched, Voldemort was no longer going to hurt him, but Lucius, Avery and Rosier were. _

_Severus looked up to see the malevolent faces of Lucius, Avery and Rosier. Lucius twirled his snake-headed cane in his hand, before raising it above his head and striking Severus in the stomach. Severus wheezed as he felt all his breath rip out of his lungs. The three began their assault on Severus, aiming direct kicks and punches to his stomach, head and legs. _

_The pain was almost as unbearable as being subjected to the Cruciatus curse for Severus, other Death Eaters were usually invited to assist Lord Voldemort in torturing whoever had wronged him. It was to serve as extra humiliation, to crumble under the might of The Dark Lord and his followers._

_Severus once again felt himself ride on the brink of consciousness as the three Death Eaters continued their assault on him. _

_His thoughts began to track back the last seven months. _

_MONTH 0_

"_Severus, do you know why I sent for you this evening?" Lord Voldemort asked as he sat in front of Severus on a rather grandiose chair with a 20ft long green snake wrapped around it._

"_Unfortunately I do not My Lord, I have heard rumblings however," Severus replied, trying to sound as even as possible._

"_Good, any rumours you have heard regarding your summons is false. I require you for a very important task," Voldemort said as he pet his snake. _

"_And what is it that you require of me my Lord?" Severus said as he came under scrutiny by Voldemort's scarlet eyes._

"_I wish for you to brew me something," Voldemort said calmly._

"_Okay," Severus said as he prepared himself._

"_It is nothing ever done before. I wish for you to create a potion. A potion that mimics the effects of the Cruciatus Curse," Voldemort said as plainly as discussing the weather. Severus' eyes widened in shock._

"_But of course my Lord," Severus said, as his mind went into complete melt down. This was unlike anything he had ever been set before. _

_MONTH 1_

_Severus found himself in a hospital after Voldemort began to express his annoyance for Severus not yet finishing the Cruciatus Potion, after hurling abuse at many of the staff, Eleanor arrived and tried to calm him down. It wasn't working._

_Severus scowled at the green eyed, brown haired young doctor who smiled at him. She had been there for a few hours, desperately trying to appeal to him. It was still not yielding any results, but her sunny disposition had not let up. _

"_So I heard Harry Potter is at Hogwarts," Eleanor said with a small smile as she handed her ex-Professor a cup of tea._

_Severus sighed. He hated that boy._

"_Yes, he's a sixth year," Severus said, the scowl not leaving his face even after hours of conversation._

"_What's he like?" The green-eyed doctor asked._

"_A pain. Sensationally arrogant and an average student at best," Severus said with a snarl._

"_Oh. Well I heard he has a talent for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Eleanor replied, still unperturbed by her ex-Potions Professor's curtness. _

"_He does have a certain proclivity for being lucky I suppose," Severus replied. _

"_You-Know-Who grows ever stronger I hear," Eleanor said with a frown. Severus froze._

"_Yes, yes he returned two years ago," Severus replied quickly._

"_I hope Harry or someone else can stop him. Although my grand-parents don't seem to think so," Eleanor said, her frown becoming more pronounced. Severus rose a brow, he assumed Eleanor's grand-parents were Lord Voldemort-sympathisers._

"_They like You-Know-Who," Eleanor said, answering Severus' unasked question. "They think he's got some… good ideas," she said with a wince._

"_Many pureblood families do," Severus said bleakly. Eleanor nodded. _

"_Especially mine. My grandfather is a Black, and my grandmother is a Malfoy," Eleanor said with a sad smile._

_Severus looked at Eleanor in shock. _

_MONTH 2_

_Severus was back at Hogwarts, he had left the hospital almost a month ago and still dwelled on Eleanor's words. She had Malfoy and Black blood in her. They never spoke about it again after that point, but the words still weighed heavy on him. Eleanor certainly had some aristocratic features, she had a strong jaw and a Roman-esque nose, but her eyes lacked the iciness of the Malfoys and whilst her hair was quite large, it lacked the unruliness the Blacks were renowned for. He shook his head as the young doctor occupied his thoughts and went back to marking third-year essays with venomous hatred, as always._

_MONTH 3_

_Severus stood at the back of the Order of the Phoenix meeting listening to Professor Dumbledore recall the latest muggle attacks. His heart stopped when it was mentioned a hospital was destroyed, but sighed in relief when it became clear Eleanor was safe. His hands balled into fists for panicking about his ex-student._

_MONTH 4 _

_Voldemort once again took out his frustrations on the Potions Professor for not making any progress with the potion. After receiving several blows of the Cruciatus Curse, Severus limped back to Hogwarts and set about researching ingredients for the potion. By the end of the month Severus had barely gotten anywhere and groaning with frustration he started to plan the next weeks' worth of lessons._

_MONTH 5 _

_Severus was forced into attending the Hogwarts Halloween Ball. He spent the evening scowling at students and breaking up amorous couples in dark corners of the corridor. He was also horrified at Professor Trelawney when she 'predicted' that he would 'stop being such a lonely old git and find someone else to make miserable' horrified by her sudden outburst of abnormal behaviour, called the bug-eyed Professor names Peeves wouldn't even be proud of and took out his anger on a drunk 6__th__ year Hufflepuff. He smirked to himself as he walked back to his private-quarters when he reflected on deduction almost 300 points from Gryffindor alone. He enjoyed deducting points. He spent the rest of the night alone, and blotto on Firewhiskey._

_MONTH 6_

_Severus lay twitching on the ground as his eyes closed. Still suffering from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse and the severe beating he had endured from Lucius, Rosier and Avery. He didn't hear a young muggle man shouting for help._

Eleanor walked through the automatic doors of the hospital, her hair hidden under a hat and her face contorted into a snarl an amused looking Claire in tow. Claire was one of Eleanor's best friends from Medical School.

"Come love, it doesn't look that bad," Claire said as the two walked into the locker room. Eleanor spun round and sneered at her.

"You said it was temporary, and that it wasn't the cheap stuff," Eleanor replied harshly, ripping her hat off to reveal bright orange hair.

"I think it suits you!" Claire said rather pathetically.

"It's getting worse!" Eleanor shrieked. "Yesterday it was red, today I look like a carrot!"

"It's… different!" Claire said with a shrug.

"How can any patients take me seriously now? I know I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party," Eleanor said ruefully.

"Honest Eleanor, it isn't that bad. And if any patients comment on it, tell them there's something wrong with their eyes," Claire said, desperately trying to calm down her friend.

"Oh yeah, because that'll work," Eleanor said sarcastically.

Eleanor spent the next twenty minutes covering her hair with talcum powder, which helped cover up some of the colour. Her hair now looked more ginger than orange, and after pulling on her scrubs she began seeing her patients.

After 4 hours of patients laughing and trying not to notice Eleanor's new hair colour, Eleanor was in a foul mood. She resorted to raising the dosage of some patients to make them fall asleep so that they would leave her alone. Without any more patients to see, Eleanor decided to pay Professor Snape a visit.

Reaching Professor Snape's room, Eleanor peaked in through the door to see the Professor had not yet woken up from his coma. Eleanor sighed as she sat down and tucked her knees under her chin as she usually did when she wanted to feel comfortable.

"I've had a hellish day today," Eleanor said as she began talking to the unconscious man. She had taken to doing so, she felt it comforted her.

"All but one of my patients have made some comment about my hair. I quite liked it when it was red you know, but now that it's orange…," She said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"I look like an Oompa-Loompa," she said with a deep sigh.

"I bet you wouldn't have said anything," Eleanor said looking at her ex-Potions Professor.

"You probably would have wanted to, but you wouldn't have. Perhaps if I was a Gryffindor," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"You-Know-Who's followers attacked a village near me last week," Eleanor said with a frown after sitting in the room for almost an hour in silence.

"They killed 30 muggles, I saw the Dark Mark in the sky. For some reason I thought they were coming for me you know, because I know I'm one of the only witches living around here, if not the only one," Eleanor continued. She had felt more paranoid lately, as if someone was watching her constantly.

"Do you think I'm in danger?" Eleanor asked the unconscious man. She sighed as silence began to fill the room again.

_Severus' felt himself growing lighter in unconsciousness. His ears searched for sound and all he could hear was a soft melodic voice, they sounded worried, concerned and somewhat annoyed. _

"I'm scared for James," Eleanor continued.

"He's starting to feel more paranoid too. At the party he said he saw someone in a dark cloak staring at him, I told him he was being silly, but I couldn't shake it from my mind,"

'_James' Severus' mind told him. He internally snarled at the very mention of the name, but he started to become more curious as the person continued to talk. James seemed to be very important to this person, and he remembered back to the time someone he deeply cared about started to become concerned about being watched. Could it be her? Could it be the one person he had been dreaming about for so long?_

"It's dark in here," Eleanor said looking up, she got out of her chair and walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Light filtered through the window and Eleanor smiled into the sunlight.

"That's better," she said looking out of the window.

_His mind became more and more convinced that this was indeed the person he had been thinking of. He decided that he would chance opening his eyes, to check that he was right. He was worried about being caught by the person at first, he wanted to surprise her. _

"You know, it's a lovely day today. I guess I didn't notice it before because I was so angry earlier," Eleanor said with a small scoff.

_Severus' eye flickered open, he suppressed a gasp of surprise when he noticed the flaming orange hair, the pallid complexion and the impossibly green eyes of the woman he loved. The woman did not notice him, and was gazing out of the window. He sighed as he saw how beautiful she looked, how the sun hit her hair and made it shine. What he didn't notice was this was not the woman he believed to be, that it was impossible for her to be alive, she had been killed many years ago and the woman he loved was certainly not a doctor. Severus shut his eyes again, and waited for the perfect moment to let the woman know he was awake._

"That's much better," Eleanor said as she clapped her hands together and sat back down.

"Wait," Eleanor said as she noticed Professor Snape.

"Your eyelids are flickering," she muttered as she walked over to where Professor Snape lay and peered over him.

'_Now' Severus' mind told him. 'Now's the time to let her know you're okay.'_

"Lily," Professor Snape mumbled roughly.

AN: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see some parts of Eleanor's and Severus' conversation did not happen the first time, I wanted to add some more in this time. Who knew about Eleanor's background eh? It's useful later on in the story. As you can see Severus' mental state has altered somewhat too, now you know why Eleanor had to be Ariel eh? Please continue to read and review and subscribe etc. All of your support is amazing! I shall update again when time allows. xoxoxo


	7. James Evans' Second Cousin

AN: Hey guys, I bet you're impressed with my relatively quick update! I've had a eureka moment with this story, the plot line has been stuck in my head so I must write it out! A few secrets are revealed in this chapter so look out. Thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions, getting the notifications for them just make my day!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-related stuff belongs to Queen Rowling, all plot lines and OCs belong to yours truly!

CHAPTER SEVEN; JAMES EVANS' SECOND COUSIN

"Lily, you're back," Severus said hoarsely, his face relaxing into a lazy smile.

Eleanor fell back and cocked an eyebrow. 'Who is this Lily?' she thought to herself.

"Uhm, Severus?" Eleanor asked cautiously, slowly approaching Professor Snape's bed.

"I knew it. I knew you'd leave Potter," Snape said, excitement glittering in his obsidian eyes.

Eleanor sat down on the edge of his bed. 'Who is this Potter character, is he related to the famous Harry Potter?' she thought.

"James isn't good for you Lily, he's too cocky and arrogant," Snape said crossing his arms and looking smugly at Eleanor.

'Oh no,' Eleanor thought suddenly. 'He thinks I'm Lily Evans' she thought to herself, trying to keep a neutral mask. Eleanor had heard of Lily Evans, she was the late 2nd cousin of Eleanor's fiancée. She had never met Lily personally, she had died before Eleanor had ever met James. But James spoke fondly of his 2nd cousin, how she would always give him Birthday and Christmas presents. She had never told him about her magical ability, but he had always told Eleanor that there was something 'different' about her. Eleanor eventually told James that Lily was a witch, and James reacted favourably. He smiled warmly and nodded his head in understanding. He was devastated when Lily died he told Eleanor, and still struggled to cope with the loss even after 16 years.

"Have you come for me?" Professor Snape asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course, Severus," Eleanor said as convincingly as possible. She decided she'd play along, it seemed obvious to her that Professor Snape had gained some sort of amnesia.

"Thank you," Professor Snape said warmly. Eleanor smiled back, it was strange for her to see her ex-Potions Professor look at her like that. However it made Eleanor feel something, a feeling she had only ever reserved for James.

"Let's get you healed and out of here huh?" Eleanor said, patting Snape's hand affectionately.

"Yes. So is it over between you and James?" Professor Snape asked, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Yep. All over, divorced and everything," Eleanor said quickly, not too sure what to say to him.

"Good. I never liked that boorish lout," Professor Snape replied with a slight sneer. Eleanor stopped herself from laughing, he had always had a certain 'way with words'.

"Neither did I," Eleanor said with a smile. Professor Snape smiled back and yawned loudly.

"Whoops, looks like you need some more rest," Eleanor said tilting her head bemusedly at her ex-Professor.

"You'll wait for me won't you?" Professor Snape said with a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

"Always," Eleanor said sincerely. Professor Snape watched her affectionately before falling straight asleep.

Eleanor got up and covered her mouth in shock. 'What did I just do?' she thought. 'It's completely unethical, and once his mind recovers he's going to kill me' she thought, internally cursing herself. Eleanor looked at the blissfully sleeping Potions Professor for a second. 'He does look much happier though, blissful even' she considered. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she sat in the chair next to the bed and curled up into a ball before falling asleep herself.

"Ellie."

"Eleanor," Eleanor groaned tiredly.

"Come on love, your shift ended 5 hours ago."

"Hmmwhattimeisit?" Eleanor muttered sleepily.

"About time you came home, come on," James said shaking Eleanor lightly by the shoulders.

Eleanor opened her eyes to see her fiancée gazing down lovingly at her. Eleanor smiled and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed James' hand and he carted her off home.

Eleanor woke up after a restless night. She dreamt about Lily and her relationship with Professor Snape. She couldn't get the image of a striking looking woman with emerald green eyes and auburn hair. The face of the woman her ex-Potions Professor undoubtedly adored.

Eleanor sat down to breakfast with a few sliced of toast and a cup of coffee. Her fiancée was sat in front of her reading a newspaper.

"James," Eleanor said, gaining his attention.

"Yes love."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You know your cousin, Lily Evans," Eleanor said bracingly.

"Yes," James replied with a certain amount of tension, folding up his newspaper and looking at his fiancée.

"With this hair, do I look like her?" Eleanor asked, running a hand through her still orange hair.

"I suppose you do a bit yeah, why?" James replied. Narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, Professor Snape, the head trauma patient, called me 'Lily' and after talking to him for a while it seemed like he was talking about your cousin," Eleanor said with a sad smile.

"Ah," James said creasing his brows.

"Did Lily ever tell you anything about him?" Eleanor asked putting a hand under her chin.

"I don't think so. I remember her telling me about a guy called Severus calling her an offensive name when she was about 15 and how they used to be best friends but that's it," James said, clearly in thought.

"Oh, that's him. His first name is Severus," Eleanor said with a pathetic laugh.

"He really hurt her feelings if I remember correctly, she never forgave him," James said with a shrug, stealing a piece of Eleanor's toast.

"Ah," Eleanor said with a frown. A wave of sympathy crashed through her. It was obvious that Snape loved Lily, but because he said something to upset her, she could never love him. Eleanor wondered if this was why her ex-Professor was now so tactless and sarcastic. He had been jilted, and felt the pain of unrequited love. Eleanor felt remorseful for her patient, and felt responsible for making him happy again.

"Why are you so interested?" James asked, biting into the toast.

"I don't know, I just thought perhaps if I knew how Lily felt about him I'd feel better about how he acted around me," Eleanor said sadly.

"I'm guessing he loved her?" James asked.

"Yes, very much so. I only spoke to him for a little while, but I could see the adoration in his face. It's very similar to how we look at each other," Eleanor said with a smile.

"Oh, it's a shame she didn't love him back huh?" James replied.

"Mmhmm," Eleanor replied forlornly. James got up and gave Eleanor a bear hug.

"Well at least I love you huh?" James said rather soppily.

"I know, I love you too," Eleanor replied.

The next few days saw little improvement for Professor Snape. He was still confused Eleanor for Lily, and was slowly healing from his injuries. Eleanor even tried to use magic on him, but she concluded that the spells that caused his wounds were too dark to heal properly.

The next week was a big turning point for Professor Snape, the orange dye had faded from Eleanor's hair and he began to recognise Eleanor for who she truly was. Eleanor had not told her ex-Professor that he had mistaken her for Lily and had basically professed his love for her (and many other things) as she feared his wrath. His wounds had almost completely healed luckily which meant he was to be discharged later that day. Half-way through Eleanor's shift, she decided to pay him a visit.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape, how are you?" Eleanor asked cheerfully as she strolled into his room and beamed at him.

"Must you always be so joyful?" Professor Snape asked gloomily. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile.

"Back to normal then I take it?" She replied with a sigh of relief.

"I suppose so," Professor Snape said with a raised brow.

"Good. Now has any of the other staff gotten you to sign your discharge forms?" Eleanor asked as she picked up her patient's chart.

"Yes, and believe me I have never signed anything so quickly in my life," Professor Snape said dryly. A hint of humour remained in his eyes which told Eleanor he wasn't being deadly serious. She chuckled happily and took down his vitals.

"I'll be sad to see you leave again you know," Eleanor said as she finished writing and sat down.

"And why is that?"

"I've enjoyed your company, that and the fact you are adept at cutting the nurses down to size," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"That is of course, one of my certain proclivities," Professor Snape replied smugly. Eleanor laughed happily and nodded.

"Did you hear anything, whilst you were in a coma?" Eleanor asked suddenly, taking Professor Snape by surprise.

"Snippets. I heard some of those damned nurses gossiping about a Doctor they call 'McDreamy'," Professor Snape said with a disgusted look on his face. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Doctor Evans," Eleanor said folding her arms. Professor Snape's eyebrow perked up in recognition of the surname.

"James Evans, my fiancée," Eleanor said with a sigh. "He's quite popular amongst the female workforce," Eleanor continued.

"I recognise the name from somewhere else," Professor Snape said, Eleanor could almost see the cogs working in his brain.

"He's Lily Potter's 2nd cousin," Eleanor said, carefully watching her Professor's reaction. She could read it in his face 'neutral, shock, sadness and back to neutral'

"Oh. Yes. I knew Lily," Professor Snape said quietly. Eleanor smiled sadly, remembering their first hazy conversation after he had regained consciousness.

"Is there anything I can get you, tea, coffee, Firewhiskey?" Eleanor said, swiftly changing the topic of conversation.

"I'd kill for a cup of tea," Professor Snape said, Eleanor could see he was relieved to talk about something less awkward.

"Great, I'll be right back."

"Here you go Professor," Eleanor said, returning with two cups of tea.

"Thank you," Professor Snape said, taking the cup from her hands.

"So what's life like back at Hogwarts? Eleanor asked.

"Pretty much the same as always. I teach dunderheads and deduct points from them," Professor Snape said with the faintest of smirks.

"Wow, pretty much identical to my days as a student huh?" Eleanor said returning the smirk.

"I've always wondered why you didn't do a mastery in Potions. You were quite competent at it you know," Professor Snape said with an arched brow.

"Thanks for the compliment," Eleanor said sarcastically. Professor Snape scoffed. "I did consider it for a while, but I've always felt my true calling was to Medicine," Eleanor continued.

"I don't offer this to many people, but I wouldn't oppose you coming back to Hogwarts and serving your mastery under me if you so wish," Professor Snape replied, nodding in Eleanor's direction.

"Really?" Eleanor said in complete surprise.

"Yes, it seems a shame to see such talent go to waste," Professor Snape said after taking a sip of tea.

"I would like that. Perhaps next year when the new term starts. I'll have to have a word with James about it first though. I've always wanted to come back to Hogwarts at some point," Eleanor said cheerfully.

The two continued to chat amicably for a few hours until it was time for Professor Snape to be once again discharged from the hospital.

"It's been nice seeing you again Professor Snape, but let's hope that the next time I see you, it doesn't involve you gaining horrific injuries," Eleanor said humorously.

"Indeed, thank you for everything," Professor Snape said, Eleanor was almost surprised by his sentiments. Eleanor walked towards her Professor who was dressed in his black teaching robes and extended her hand. Professor Snape complied and the two shook hands before bidding him goodbye. Eleanor smiled as she watched her Professor leave the hospital for what she hoped was the last time.

At the end of the shift Eleanor prepared to set off home when a cold chill pierced her gut. She dropped to one knee and inhaled sharply. She felt all the blood rush out of her face. A pins and needles-like sensation spread throughout her body and she felt bizarre, as if something terrible had just happened.

Eleanor felt a sudden sense of urgency, like nothing was right in her life in that moment. She decided for the first time in a few years to apparate home. When she arrived she saw that her house was in complete ruins, the roof had collapsed, fire was raging, people were screaming in horror and a bright green dark mark shone menacingly in the night sky.

AN: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you guess the connection between James and Lily? Please read and review, I love hearing what you think, it makes me so happy! I shall update when time allows :) xoxox


	8. To The Malfoy Manor?

AN: Hey guys, I hope I haven't left you all on a cliffhanger for too long. I've been desperately working on this and my other fanficts for a while. I really wanted to get this one right, so I hope you enjoy it and continue giving me the immense support I've had so far. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; There is some violence in this so perhaps not for the squeamish?

DISCLAIMER PART DEUX; All HP-related stuff belongs to Queen Rowling, OCs and plot belong to yours truly.

CHAPTER EIGHT; TO THE MALFOY MANOR?

Eleanor looked at the remains of her house in unadulterated terror. No sound came out of her mouth other than a pathetic whimper. Her heart felt like it had sunk down to her feet, her breathing became fast and erratic. She felt herself grow faint, but a strong sense of determination shot through her like a bullet. She had to find James.

Wordlessly extinguishing the flames, Eleanor clambered through the rubble that used to be her home. She desperately began to throw debris behind her, ignoring everything else in the world. She knew the dark mark wasn't a good sign. She knew somebody had died here, she just didn't know who.

Her mind was racing, she couldn't hear or see any signs of life as she frantically burrowed through the remains. She didn't care if anyone was watching her, she needed to find her fiancé.

And then she found him. Her James, dead. His hazel eyes gazed lifelessly up at her a singled unshed tear marked on his high cheekbones, his dark curls matted against his face with blood. His face frozen, pure shock etched onto his handsome features.

Eleanor's heart stopped. A stabbing sensation ripped through her chest, it was like someone had punched a hole through her chest and had torn her heart out in front of her eyes.

Tears began to fall in streams from Eleanor's eyes. she stroked James' hair from his face and tenderly kissed his forehead before sobbing loudly.

"Oh James, what happened to you?" She wailed, her head leaning on his chest. She cried even more when she couldn't feel a pulse.

"Come on James, stop messing around," Eleanor said with an air of desperation. James was renowned for making jokes and being a clown. A part of Eleanor's brain believed James was just playing host to an elaborate prank.

Eleanor laughed hysterically. "You can't be dead, we're getting married in a month, please James. JAMES!" Eleanor shrieked. Tears streaming down her face, Eleanor cried until her voice became hoarse.

Eleanor felt all hope drain out of her body. She sat tears pouring out of her eyes cradling her late fiancé in her arms.

At least half an hour had passed, when a faint popping sound in the distance. Eleanor's head shot up and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. 'Where they coming back to finish me off?' she thought, drawing her wand from her back pocket and looked back down at James.

"Well, if they're here to kill me. At least I am by your side," Eleanor croaked, before once again dissolving into tears. The cold October wind whipped past Eleanor, causing her to shiver.

"Eleanor?" A voice said quietly behind her. Eleanor looked behind her to see Professor Snape staring back at her.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Eleanor said in confusion, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I-I came to warn you," Professor Snape said quietly.

"Warn me about what?" Eleanor asked, slowly standing up.

"You need to come with me, now," Professor Snape said urgently.

"What-I?" Eleanor said in bewilderment.

"Come on. I'll explain later," Professor Snape said, holding his hand out.

"But, James I can't leave him," Eleanor said desperately, looking back at her late Fiancé

"Go, now," Professor Snape said harshly, making Eleanor flinch.

"Okay, alright I-" Eleanor replied, struggling to get the words out. She reluctantly walked towards her ex-Professor before an explosion threw her back like a rag doll.

Feeling blood pour down her face, Eleanor groaned in pain and looked up to see several cloaked figures moving towards her.

"Ah Severus, I never thought I'd see you here first," an aristocratic voice said smugly.

"I thought I'd scout the area to see if there were any survivors," Professor Snape said smoothly. Eleanor glared at him, not knowing what was going on.

"Well it seems you've been lucky Severus. Wait, who is this?"

"The newly made widow of our earlier victim," Severus replied, void of emotion. A fresh wave of tears wracked through her body, Eleanor sobbed quietly where she lay. She yelled out in pain as a Cruciatus Curse flew towards her. It felt as if all her nerve endings were on fire. Eleanor's screams filled the air.

"Fantastic. What an excellent find, Scabior.. Grab her."

A filthy looking man, with dreadlocks and strange attire lunged at Eleanor. Eleanor struggled in his grasp, but was too weak to cause any trouble for him.

"Ooh she's a feisty one ent she?" Scabior said, breathing unpleasantly into Eleanor's ear. Eleanor turned her head away, he smelt very strongly of alcohol.

"Now, now Scabior. No need to breathe all over her," Severus said impatiently. Eleanor attempted to kick Scabior where it hurt, but instead was thrown to the floor violently. Eleanor landed awkwardly and felt her arm break, she cried out in pain and tried to stem any tears that threatened to spill over once again.

"SCABIOR!"

"Sorry, but she tried to kick me!" Scabior said clearly undignified.

"Stop behaving like a child and grab her," the aristocratic voice said, evidently annoyed.

Scabior complied and grabbed Eleanor by her broken arm. Eleanor let out a strangled noise of extreme pain. Scabior cackled and grabbed Eleanor's face.

"Not so powerful now are we?" Scabior said mockingly. Eleanor growled and spat in his face.

"Why you filthy-" Scabior roared, punching Eleanor hard. Eleanor gasped in pain and Scabior laughed once more. He grabbed Eleanor's broken arm and twisted it, Eleanor cried out in agony. A feeling of helplessness taking over her.

"Stop it, just give her to me you incompetent fool!" Severus snarled, visibly paling at Eleanor's yelps of anguish.

"Not got a soft spot for 'er 'av yer Snape?" Scabior asked with a smirk as he pushed Eleanor towards Professor Snape. Eleanor tripped and fell into Professor Snape who caught her in his arms.

"Nothing of the sort. She is an ex-student of mine and I would not have her slapped around like some sycophant," Professor Snape growled, his lips pressing into a white line.

"Now, now Severus. Play nice," the aristocratic voice said bemusedly. "I think this one's for the Malfoy Manor, what do you think?" the voice continued. Eleanor's eyes shot to the man before her at the mention of 'Malfoy' a distant relative of hers.

"No," Professor Snape said resolutely.

"Why not?" The aristocratic man said with a frown.

"I shall take her back to the Order of the Phoenix. I have for too long been amongst you all. I need to show some loyalty to Dumbledore," Professor Snape said smoothly, his eyes flickering at Eleanor's who was staring at him in astonishment.

"Fine, but only because I owe you my life Snape," the man said in annoyance. "If she's seen by any of us again she goes straight to The Dark Lord," he continued, pointing a threatening hand at Snape.

Professor Snape grabbed Eleanor by her other arm and pulled her against him tightly, before Eleanor could register her surprise she felt the unpleasant feeling of side-by-side apparition.

In front of them appeared a row of houses on a dark and quiet street in what appeared to be London. Eleanor stepped back in confusion and distanced herself from her ex-Professor.

"How…I…what…Huh?" Eleanor spluttered, her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Come on, I will explain when we get here. Now read this-" Professor Snape said, taking out a piece of paper from inside of his robes and turning around to hand it to Eleanor who ran over to the closest bin and vomited. Professor Snape sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I just- hold that thought" Eleanor muttered before throwing up again.

"It's quite alright. You've had a lot to contend with and the sensation of side-by-side apparition is not a pleasant one," Professor Snape said by his way of comfort and reluctantly outstretched his hand to draw small circles on Eleanor's back.

"Where are we?" Eleanor asked weakly after moving away from the bin. Her legs gave way and before crumpling to the floor, Professor Snape scooped her up in his arms.

"Read this, and don't say it out loud," Professor Snape said, gently handing Eleanor the piece of paper for the second time.

'_The location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld Place'_

"But that's impossible the doors are all odd-" Eleanor was interrupted by the movement in front of her. The row of houses seemed to move to give way to make room for another. It's exterior worn and aged. Eleanor felt like she was hallucinating.

"Well then, let's move along," Professor Snape said as the newly formed house stopped moving. Eleanor sighed. She wondered whether or not she was dreaming.

"This is not a dream Eleanor," Professor Snape said with a raised brow. Eleanor opened and closed her mouth. 'How on earth did he know what I was thinking?'

Professor Snape knocked on the door before it swung open. Immediately two figures ran towards them.

"Severus, what a surprise to see you here," a friendly looking man with disfiguring scars on his face said.

"I'm afraid it's not a social visit Remus, this is Eleanor. Her fiancé was murdered by Death Eaters a few hours ago," Professor Snape said with a hint of sympathy. Eleanor winced at the frankness of his words.

"Oh, I'm very sad to hear that," Remus said in shock. His eyes sparkling with concern.

"Ellie!" Came a voice from behind Remus. A young woman, around the same age as Eleanor stepped out from behind him, her bright pink hair was the first think she noticed. Eleanor smiled weakly in recognition. Tonks was in the same year as Eleanor at Hogwarts, they were in different houses but got along well. Eleanor found that Tonks was adept at cheering her up, and Eleanor helped Tonks with her studies so the two complemented each other well. After Eleanor left Hogwarts the two had lost contact, but they each sent each other Christmas and Birthday cards every year.

"Tonks. It's so nice to see you again," Eleanor said, mustering up all the excitement she could.

"Do you think you can walk?" Professor Snape asked Eleanor quietly. Eleanor nodded as he carefully lifted her to the floor. Eleanor smiled at him gratefully and stumbled slightly as she adjusted her weight.

"Oh Ellie," Tonks said emotionally as she threw her arms around Eleanor and taking her by surprise. Eleanor almost fell over as Tonks' weight was thrown against her.

"Steady Nymphadora," Professor Snape snarled. Tonks smiled embarrassedly at the dark haired man and turned her attention back to Eleanor.

"I'm so sorry to hear about James. We'll catch whoever did it, honest," Tonks said reassuringly, patting Eleanor on the arm. Eleanor winced in pain.

"That's her broken arm you idiot," Professor Snape growled. Tonks winced at Professor Snape and smiled apologetically at Eleanor.

"It's okay Professor, she wasn't to know," Eleanor said looking back at Tonks and laughing weakly.

"Severus, this is Eleanor Leveson-Browne isn't it? Fiancée of James Evans?" Dumbledore said, marching down the corridor and addressing Severus sincerely.

"Yes Albus. I found her in the rubble, Death Eaters came back for her but I managed to convince them otherwise," Severus replied solemnly. Eleanor tried to regain her composure by smiling at Tonks who burst into tears.

"They were going to take me to the Malfoy Manor," Eleanor said soberly, looking at Dumbledore. She watched as Remus, Dumbledore and Tonks all exclaimed in surprise.

Professor Snape immediately put a comforting hand on Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor relaxed slightly but her eyes fell to the floor.

"Eleanor," Professor Snape said quietly. Eleanor looked up and turned around. At 5"3 she was almost a foot smaller than her ex-Professor. Their eyes locked, Eleanor's green into Severus' black. The hard glint in his eyes were gone. He almost looked frightened, concerned.

"Severus, wait. What's happened?" A confused voice said marching down the corridor. The two looked at the figure. She was certainly homely, a middle-aged woman with ginger hair and laughter lines.

"Molly, this is Eleanor. She needs treatment and somewhere to stay. I'll explain all momentarily," Severus said to Molly. Molly beamed at Eleanor and held an arm out for her.

"Come on Eleanor love, let's get you settled in," Molly said ushering Eleanor towards her. Eleanor looked back at Professor Snape in alarm to have him shrug his shoulders and smirking at her.

"We've got a spare room up here love. We'll get you to Hogwarts tomorrow. I guess St. Mungos isn't worth the risk is it love?" Molly said, busily walking up the stairs. Eleanor struggled to keep after her, she felt exhausted and wanted to wake up from whatever nightmare she was living.

"Here you go love, just make yourself comfortable and I'll get some food up to you soon," Molly said patting Eleanor on the arm. Eleanor grimaced in pain.

"Oh is that broken?" Molly said in surprise. Eleanor nodded and held her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry love, I'll be back later," Molly said endearingly before padding out of the room and closing the door with a big bang. Eleanor jumped and sat down on the edge of her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and inhaled deeply.

She saw a dressing robe hanging on an oak wardrobe she decided to get ready for bed and wrapped a dressing gown round her. She looked in the mirror and flinched. She had red eyes that were sore from crying, mascara lines down her face and bags under her eyes.

She walked straight into the en suite bathroom and tried to get rid of her bags. Sighing in exasperation she walked back into her room to jump in surprise. Her ex-Potions Professor was stood staring at her.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter, I was going to make it a giant chapter but decided against it. So I've already got a portion of the chapter done already. I'm off for two weeks so updates should come sooner than usual. Please read and review, I'd like to get more reviews per chapter, so 5? Is that okay? xoxo


	9. The Nightmare

AN; Hey guys, sorry it's been a while.. My life has been hella hectic at the moment. I bet you're all excited at Pottermore opening to all? It's all I've been doing all weekend haha. Feel free to add me; AshMahogany26689.. Enough about that. Enjoy the chapter! I know it's a bit short, but bear with me. Thank you so much for the amazing amount of views and reviews you guys have given me. It's overwhelming.

DISCLAIMER; All HP-Goodness belongs to the epic Queen Rowling, Plot and OCs belong to yours truly

CHAPTER NINE; THE NIGHTMARE

"Oh Professor Snape, you scared me," Eleanor said holding her chest.

"I apologise but Molly sent me up here with your food," Professor Snape said pointing to a tray of food on a desk.

"Oh, thank you," Eleanor said, suddenly embarrassed at her state of undress. She walked over to the tray and sat down on the edge of her bed with it. She picked at her food, she didn't have an appetite and still felt nauseated after the day's events.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Professor Snape said sitting down on Eleanor's bed, at least a metre away from her.

"I-I'm not that hungry," Eleanor said quietly.

"You need to eat something. You're just going to get weaker," Professor Snape said with an air of concern.

"It's fine I, I'm not hungry," Eleanor said a bit louder. She started to feel irritated.

"Eleanor please," Professor Snape said softly.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Eleanor snapped, flipping the tray on to the floor with a crash and standing up. Eleanor held her sides and began to feel tears form in her eyes. Professor Snape silently cleaned up the mess and sighed.

"Sorry," Eleanor mumbled. Professor Snape got up and stood in front of her. She was mentally preparing herself for a verbal beat down but when he folded his arms and looked at her calmly she was thrown off.

"It's okay," Professor Snape said tenderly. Eleanor felt all the resolve in her break and without thinking, flung her arms around Professor Snape's thin waist and started weeping into his surprisingly muscular chest. Professor Snape stood there awkwardly before slowly putting his arms around the sobbing woman.

"Just try to get some sleep," Professor Snape said quietly.

Eleanor felt consoled. Whilst his hug was not as passionate and tender as her late fiancé's she felt a certain warmth from him. She noted that he smelt of sandalwood and aftershave and found it strangely comforting. She reflected back on the evening and appreciated that he had been highly protective of her, snapping at Tonks for hurting her arm, he was there for her when she was sick and readily scooped her up into his arms when she could no longer stand. She realised he was there for her and at that point he was all she needed.

He felt strange, usually if anyone cried in front of him he shoved them away, he thought it was a sign of cowardice. He felt differently about Eleanor though, he knew what it was like to lose somebody he loved dearly. He felt sorry for her, he wished there was someone to be there for him when he lost Lily, but he had no one. He felt a new sense of determination to be there for Eleanor, it took him by complete surprise.

Eleanor eventually broke the embrace, and sniffled.

"I guess I should get some more sleep now huh?" Eleanor murmured quietly.

"That would be a good idea yes. I understand Molly told you about tomorrow?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes. Are you going to be there?" Eleanor replied, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than ever.

"Of course. I do work there after all," Professor Snape said with a hint of sarcasm. Eleanor rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Professor Snape said with a hard edge to his voice. Eleanor nodded sleepily and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Professor Snape," Eleanor said quietly. Professor Snape stood in front of the door and turned to look at the weary woman before him.

"Goodnight," Professor Snape said softly, before closing the door quietly after him.

Eleanor yawned and pulled the covers around her knowing fully well her dreams would be plagued with nightmares.

Eleanor stared up at the ceiling, deciding that it would be best to let exhaustion take over her than force herself to sleep. Her head pulsated with thoughts, feelings and general confusion about what had happened. Part of her refused to accept James had died, that she had almost been taken to the Malfoy Manor. She wished that everything was instead a nightmare she could wake up from.

_Eleanor watched as her fiancé relaxed in front of the TV. He stirred as he heard a succession of four loud bangs behind him. He looked up to see four figures dressed completely in black and with their faces covered with intricately designed masks._

"_Excuse me?" James said in confusion, slowly getting up from the couch and approaching the four figures._

"_Don't go near me, filthy muggle," one of the figures said, clearly disgusted. James perked a brow. _

"_What did you just call me?" he asked, clearly taking the word offensively. Two of the figures chuckled mirthlessly._

"_Poor muggle doesn't know what's in store for him does he?" One of the figures said mockingly._

"_Oh. Muggle," James said with clarity. Eleanor had explained to him some magical terminology._

"_Yes, that is what you are," another figure said condescendingly._

"_What are you guys doing here? Do you know my fiancée? She's a witch too," James asked, still puzzled._

"_This is just cute. Poor muggle all alone without his pretty little fiancée here to save him," another figure said with a sing-songy quality to their voice._

"_Is this some sort of trick?" James asked, his voice still full of befuddlement._

"_I can assure you, muggle that this is all perfectly serious," the first figure said with mirth._

"_I'll call the police, I-I can fight. I'm a black-belt," James said, stammering slightly. All but one of the figures burst out into rapturous laughter._

"_This is just too good, the muggle thinks he can defend himself without magic," the second figure said holding their sides as they continued to chuckle._

"_Enough," said the fourth figure who had remained silent during the tête-à-tête. The fourth figure stepped forward, their wand pointing straight at James' still beating heart._

"_What are you doing?" James asked, panic starting to swim in his hazel eyes._

"_I'm doing what should have happened when we first arrived Avada-" the fourth figure started before they were interrupted by James._

"_Wait," James said, "Before you kill me, promise me you won't hurt her," James said, tears starting to form in his eyes._

"_Hurt who, your fiancée?" One of the other figures said before collapsing with laughter again._

"_Yes, don't hurt her. You can kill me, but don't hurt Eleanor," James said bravely. The fourth figure lowered their wand._

"_Eleanor?" the fourth figure asked, before raising their wand once more._

"_Eleanor Leveson-Browne, the love of my life," James said trying to dislodge the lump in his throat._

_The fourth figure nodded solemnly. "I promise to never hurt her," the figure said sincerely. The figure removed their mask to reveal a man with black curtained hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose. James' eyes widened in recognition._

"_Avada Kedavra," the fourth figure said quietly as a shot of green light came out from their wand and hit James square in the chest before he could open his mouth to speak, instantly James crumpled to the floor, dead._

Eleanor shot up in her bed, tears streaming down her face and screamed.

"NO, JAMES!" She shrieked, completely grief stricken.

"NO, NO!" Eleanor continued to screech until her throat became hoarse. She could hear panicked footsteps above her as they rushed down the stairs.

She watched as the door swung open to reveal Tonks with her trademark lavender hair and mismatched pajamas.

"Ellie, are you hurt?" Tonks said as she took in Eleanor's pained appearance.

"He-he killed him," Eleanor said, her voice becoming angry and confused.

"Who killed who Ellie?" Tonks asked, approaching Eleanor slowly as if she was a wounded lion.

"He killed my James," Eleanor said accusingly before tears started to fall down her face.

"Who killed James?" Tonks asked tenderly, trying to pry information from her friend.

"Professor Snape, he killed my fiancé," Eleanor croaked as her tears became sobs. Tonks tutted in concern.

"I'm sure he would never do such a thing Ellie, he's one of us. He's a good guy," Tonks said as she sat down on Eleanor's bed. Eleanor wrenched her feet under herself curling into a ball.

"He killed him. He was wearing Death Eater robes, I saw it," Eleanor said shaking her head.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" Tonks asked softly, putting a hand on Eleanor's knee.

"No, it happened. It felt so real," Eleanor whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to recall her nightmare.

"I'm sure it was a nightmare Eleanor, you know what Professor Snape is like. He would never kill anyone. Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate and calm you down," Tonks soothed, holding her arm out to Eleanor. Eleanor reluctantly took Tonks' hand and the two crept down the stairs.

AN; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was a bit weary about writing this one, especially the interaction between Eleanor and Severus.. I know he probably wouldn't have hugged her back.. But we can all dream right? PLEASE Review.. Just if it's one word or whatever. Continue your love and support and I will continue posting! Ciao for now bellas! xoxoxo


	10. Breakfast At Grimmauld Place

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys, I've been so busy. Thankfully my exams are over so now I have more time to belt out more of these chapters. If you subscribe to my other stories you will know I've been pre-tty active today! (Well tonight, it is almost 1AM here afterall!) So I hope you forgive me and enjoy reading this chapter!

DISCLAIMER; All HP-goodness belongs to Queen Rowling (Seriously, why can't we have her as our Monarch instead of ol' Queen Lizzy II?) OCs and plot belong to me.

CHAPTER TEN; BREAKFAST AT GRIMMAULD PLACE

The headquarters were completely silent, apart from the sounds of soft snores above them, the creaking of the stairs as Eleanor and Tonks went down them and Kreacher mumbling to himself about the occupants of the headquarters.

Tonks gently led Eleanor into the kitchen and turned the lights on, the kitchen was quite large, the old stove and refrigerator looked as if they were about to break down. It was minimally decorated apart from a small circular oak table in the middle of the room that had two wooden chairs on either side. Eleanor sat down on one of the chairs and held her head in her hands as Tonks busily prepared two mugs of hot chocolate, humming happily to herself as she moved around the kitchen.

"Here you go," Tonks said as she put a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the oak table in the kitchen. Eleanor's eyes were completely focused on the table in front of her, her concentration glazing over.

"Ellie," Tonks said slightly louder, Eleanor gasped as her dream-like state was interrupted.

"Hmm what?" Eleanor muttered absentmindedly.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Tonks replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you," Eleanor mumbled, before clearing her throat.

"Why don't we take these through into the study. It's much nicer in there," Tonks said happily, leading Eleanor through to the room. Eleanor nodded and followed her friend.

Eleanor took in her new surroundings as she sat down on a deep purple couch. The room was dark, but a fireplace that slowly burnt kept the room warm. Centuries old books were stacked neatly on a grand bookshelf. Another figure sat on one of the chairs, surprised to see Tonks and Eleanor appear in front of them.

"Wotcher Remus," Tonks said with a smile.

"Hello Tonks, what are you and Eleanor doing up so late?" Remus asked, folding the newspaper and putting it to his side.

"I couldn't sleep," Eleanor replied simply.

"Ah, that's understandable," Remus said with a caring glint in his eyes.

"So where have you been Remus?" Tonks asked, trying to stop the conversation from hitting a dead end.

"Just come back from my shift at Hogwarts," Remus replied casually. Eleanor felt herself zone out of the conversation, her thoughts drifting back to the dream she had just woken up from.

She couldn't help but go back to the moment when Professor Snape revealed himself to James, the look of pure shock etched on James' face as he died.

"Ellie?" Tonks said, Eleanor jumped as she saw shocking lavender hair and a concerned face inches from her own.

"Sorry. I just can't concentrate at the moment," Eleanor said quietly.

"So Eleanor how did you meet Tonks?" Remus asked as Eleanor took a sip from the cup.

"We met at school. I thought I'd accidently transfigured Tonks' nose into a snout, it turned out Tonks was a metamorphagus,"Eleanor replied with a ghost of a smile. Tonks laughed aloud at the memory.

"You should have seen her face Remus, horrified she was. I've never let her forget about it," Tonks said through fits of laughter.

"I bet she was! I remember when I found out you were a metamorphagus too. It frightened the life out of me," Remus replied warmly. Tonks chuckled whilst Eleanor attempted to smile.

"Do you think you should try to get some sleep now Ellie?" Tonks asked as she noticed Eleanor's eyes begin to glaze over again.

"I guess so," Eleanor replied, trying to shake her thoughts away from her nightmare.

"Come on then," Tonks said, getting up from the couch and extending her hand to Eleanor.

"Goodnight Remus, it was nice to meet you," Eleanor muttered quietly. Remus smiled kindly in return.

"Goodnight," he replied.

The two old friends went back upstairs to Eleanor's room.

"I'd give you a potion to help you sleep but that would involve disturbing Severus and you know how crabby he is, imagine trying to wake him up," Tonks said with a small smirk as she opened the door for Eleanor.

"I have been on the receiving end of more than one of his rants when he has been disturbed. I know what it is like," Eleanor replied sleepily. Tonks chuckled quietly.

"Now get, go sleep," Tonks said fondly.

"Goodnight," Eleanor said as she climbed back into her bed and lay down.

Knowing that sleep would not come easy Eleanor focused on steadying her breathing and positive memories from her past. As soon as Eleanor fell asleep, her dreams were filled with James, luckily they didn't include his death, but more their engagement, one of their holidays to Paris and the first time they met.

Before long, Eleanor heard a light knocking at her door. Eleanor opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the daylight, she attempted to stretch her stiff limbs but groaned in pain when she touched her broken arm.

"Eleanor sweetheart? It's time to wake up," came a soft voice from the other side of the door belonging to Molly Weasley.

"Okay I'll be downstairs soon," Eleanor said with a raspy quality to her voice from not being accustomed to being used.

Eleanor reluctantly got out of bed and got changed into a spare set of clothes in chest of drawers, she brushed her teeth and unsuccessfully put her hair into a loose bun.

Eventually Eleanor reached the bottom of the stairs only to be attacked by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Eleanor love, do you need some help with your hair?" Mrs Weasley asked with concern.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind Mrs Weasley," Eleanor said slightly embarrassed 'my hair doesn't look that bad does it?' she thought.

"Oh not at all," Mrs Weasley said before busying herself with Eleanor's hair. Eleanor noticed a dark figure stood a couple of metres away from her, their eyes met for a second.

"Oh hello Professor Snape," Eleanor said in surprise. She didn't know he would be there so early. Her now relatively well-rested mind no longer saw Professor Snape as a threat, she no longer believed that he had murdered James but she still felt her hackles go up slightly when she saw him.

"Good morning Eleanor," Professor Snape replied evenly.

"No offense Eleanor dear but your hair is a mess," Mrs Weasley said as she pulled hard on Eleanor's hair.

"Ouch," Eleanor muttered.

"Must you really fuss over her like some busybody Molly?" Professor Snape asked impatiently after a few minutes of silence.

"There is no need to be so rude Severus, really," Mrs Weasley said, clearly affronted.

"I don't mind," Eleanor interjected. Mrs Weasley smirked at Professor Snape in triumph.

"There we are, all better," Mrs Weasley said proudly. Eleanor mouthed 'thank you' whilst smiling at her.

"You're welcome my dear," Mrs Weasley replied. "Now breakfast should be ready soon," Mrs Weasley said as she sauntered off into the kitchen, leaving Professor Snape and Eleanor alone in the corridor.

"So what do you think?" Eleanor asked as she did a quick spin.

"I really couldn't comment," Professor Snape replied.

"Couldn't, or don't want to?" Eleanor asked with a grin.

"The latter," he replied, but the edge of his lip tipped up into a tiny smirk.

"I thought so," Eleanor replied airily.

"Now I assume Molly would want us to be seated in the dining room," Professor Snape said to break the newly formed silence.

"Your assumption would be correct," Eleanor replied.

"After you," Professor Snape said with a slight bow. Eleanor walked in front of him and opened the door to the dining room that was often used as the meeting room for the Order of the Phoenix. It was empty, save for two placemats on the long table.

"I thought Tonks and Remus would be joining us," Eleanor said quietly as she sat down.

"Nymphadora is on patrol and Remus is sleeping," Professor Snape replied with subtle disdain.

"Ah," Eleanor said in understanding.

"As much as I detest banal chatter, did you sleep well at all last night?" Professor Snape asked as he put a napkin onto his lap.

"Not especially no, although after talking with Tonks and Remus I did eventually get some sleep," Eleanor said as she put her hands under her chin.

"I should have given you a vial of dreamless sleep, perhaps that would have helped," Professor Snape said thoughtfully.

"Tonks was going to visit you to get a vial, but let's just say she reconsidered," Eleanor replied. Professor Snape smirked slightly.

"And pray tell, why did she reconsider?" Professor Snape asked.

"Because she and I know what you are like when you're disturbed," Eleanor replied. Professor Snape's eyes flashed a couple of different emotions before settling for a slightly larger smirk. Eleanor read this as bemusement.

"I can see that that was a wise decision," Professor Snape said, the bemusement now even more present on his face.

"Here we are, breakfast is served," Mrs Weasley said as she burst in through the door with two full-English breakfasts held in her hands. Eleanor's stomach gnarled and gurgled quietly in reaction to the smell of hot food.

"Thank you very much Mrs Weasley," Eleanor said as she eyed the plate of food now put before her.

"Thank you Molly," Professor Snape said as he picked up his cutlery.

"You're welcome as always," Mrs Weasley said before exiting the room, humming as she left.

"We will be going to the infirmary after we have had breakfast. I would attempt to heal you myself but Madam Pomfrey is the expert," Professor Snape said after he took a bite out of some toast. Eleanor nodded and tried to eat some scrambled egg, after a few mouthfuls Eleanor realised she still didn't have much of an appetite.

"I don't want to press you again Eleanor, but you really need to eat," Professor Snape said as he watched Eleanor toy with her food.

"I know, I've eaten a little. Better than nothing I guess," Eleanor mumbled. Professor Snape sighed in exasperation, but after her reaction last night to him reminding her about her appetite he decided it was best to not press her any further.

After drinking some tea and eating a tomato, Eleanor couldn't eat any more and pushed her plate into the middle of the table.

"We should go," Professor Snape said as he stood up and smoothed down his cape. "Are you ready?" He asked. Eleanor nodded and he walked around the table towards her.

"We will be using the Floo network," Professor Snape said as he stepped into the fireplace grabbing a small handful of green powder. Eleanor did the same.

"The hospital wing," Professor Snape said loudly and disappeared in a green flash.

"The hospital wing," Eleanor said after him.

AN; So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully you can slowly see a rapport establishing between our two main characters. But you'll have to wait for all the lovey dovey stuff guys, she has just lost her fiancé after all! Please read and review to let me know you still love me xoxo


	11. Crucio

AN; Hey guys, here's the next chapter without much further ado. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to Queen Rowling. OCs and plot belong to me

CHAPTER ELEVEN; CRUCIO

Madam Pomfrey, a middle-aged woman with a clearly defined face spun around as she heard the sound of Eleanor and Professor Snape's arrival. Eleanor recognised the woman, during Eleanor's 5-7th years Eleanor spent a lot of her time in the hospital wing. It was mainly to gain experience so Eleanor could apply for a University course to do Medicine.

"Ah Severus, I wondered when you'd get here. This is the patient?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she approached Eleanor.

"Yes," Professor Snape said tersely, Eleanor waved awkwardly and shuffled her feet.

"For Merlin's sake man, you should have come here last night, I can see from here that the injuries this woman has sustained are serious," Madam Pomfrey ranted as she moved closer to Eleanor and dragged her rather unceremoniously towards a spare bed. Eleanor looked back at Severus with an alarmed expression on her face.

"They were obviously not fatal or else she would be dead, I know I should have brought Eleanor here earlier but because she felt nauseated after apparating I didn't want to risk any further discomfort," Professor Snape said irritably as he followed the two women further into the wing.

"Hmm-what? Oh. Yes, I suppose that would have brought about discomfort," Madam Pomfrey muttered absentmindedly. "Here we are, if you could take a pew Miss?"

"Leveson-Browne," Eleanor said as politely as possible.

"Ah, yes of course. I remember you. You helped a lot whilst you were here. Was your application to do Medicine accepted?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she cast several diagnostic spells over Eleanor.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, I qualified and have been a practising doctor for the past year or so," Eleanor replied with a sad smile. Professor Snape watched as Eleanor's smile turned into a frown.

"Professor Snape?" Eleanor asked, Professor Snape's eyes shot to her.

"What's going to happen to me after I've been healed?" Eleanor continued, after James' death she was unsure of her future. She knew that she was now in danger, and wondered how it would affect her.

"I- we will discuss this after you have been discharged," Professor Snape said, obviously feeling caught out that he didn't have an ample answer for her. "Besides, would you refrain from referring to me as 'Professor'? I am no longer your teacher nor you my student," Professor Snape said with mild irritation. Eleanor bristled slightly and nodded.

"Miss Leveson-Browne lie down, I need to run some more diagnostic spells," Madam Pomfrey said sternly pushing Eleanor down onto the bed.

Eleanor felt a jolt of pain shoot up her side and her face contorted into agony. This happened a few more times and Eleanor felt her eyes start to well up in reaction to the excruciating shocks she was being subjected to. She looked at Severus in anxiety to see a hint of empathy in his eyes.

"Most likely after-effects from an Unforgiveable Curse. Miss Browne were you exposed to such curses?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her brows furrowing into thought. Eleanor felt another jolt of pain and yelped in agony.

"Yes, the Cruciatus Curse!" she cried out as her head flung back and hit the bed hard.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for the pain," Madam Pomfrey said loudly over Eleanor's shrieks of anguish.

"The effects shouldn't last more than a week, I'm unsure as to why the pain has suddenly been brought on it seems like a rare effect," Madam Pomfrey said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's not that rare," Severus muttered, through her haze of pain Eleanor's eyes snapped to Severus. She gleaned from that that Severus had been on the business end of more than a few Cruciatus Curses.

"A weak?" Eleanor croaked out before jolting with pain once more.

"All I can do right now is fix your broken arm, and give you some salve for those nasty-looking bruises. You won't have any scars, you're lucky Miss Leveson-Browne," Madam Pomfrey said ruefully. Thankfully the jolts of pain subsided for a few moments so that Eleanor could nod at what Madam Pomfrey said without feeling as though she was going to burst with the pain.

"Lucky," Severus scoffed quietly.

"When can I-" Eleanor started before another jolt shot throughout her body "leave," she said after biting her lip to stop her from crying out.

"You look exhausted Miss, so I advise you stay until you have had plenty of rest and have recovered from the-" Madam Pomfrey cringed as yet another jolt made Eleanor's petite frame flinch on the hospital bed. "aftershocks."

"Will you…stay with…me?" Eleanor asked, her words directed to Severus. Severus looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"For the time being, yes. But I will need to leave to teach my lessons," Severus replied, doing his best to sound comforting.

"O..kay," Eleanor said, grimacing against the pain.

"I will be back later to check on you. For the time being would you like a cup of tea Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she eyed the Professor with caution.

"Yes please," he said as he took a seat next to Eleanor's bed. He watched her as more jolts were sent through her body.

He remembered the many times he had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. It was mainly when The Dark Lord was upset with him, for doing something wrong but sometimes it was purely for his own sadistic pleasure. Severus was usually hit with 5 or more waves at the curse during the course of a meeting. The Dark Lord didn't constantly use the curse, for it was known that extended periods of exposure to the Curse often invoked insanity and irreversible nerve damage.

Eleanor's breath came in shaky and uneven bursts. She felt as if every nerve-ending in her body was on fire. The pain was not as substantial as the Curse itself, but the constant jolts almost equalled the pain.

The atmosphere was tense, and mostly silent apart from Eleanor's yelps and cries. Severus found himself at a cross-road. There was pretty much nothing he could do to stop the pain apart from giving Eleanor a Dreamless Sleep potion. This didn't always work, and sometimes trapped the drinker in a sleep they couldn't wake up from, all senses were optimised during this time and that of course also meant sensitivity to pain.

He came to a decision, calling Madam Pomfrey he requested she bring him a vial of Dreamless Sleep. The consequences were severe but he could no longer stand to see his ex-student in so much distress. Whenever he looked into her emerald green eyes he was constantly reminded of Lily on the night of her death. Finding the experience too painful to deal with any longer he decided that giving Eleanor some much needed rest was the best option.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to give you a vial of Dreamless Sleep, it should help you rest and help you through the pain," Severus said quietly as he stood over Eleanor's bed. Eleanor's eyes flashed with hope.

"However, there is a chance you could be trapped in your own body with heightened pain and there would be no way to wake you up until the effects of the potion subsided. Are you willing to take the potion?" Severus asked. He knew it was a silly question as he asked it.

"Give me the…potion," Eleanor whimpered. Severus locked eyes with her for a few more seconds before Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Here we are, now is Miss Leveson-Browne aware of the possible side effects?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she held out the vial and a cup of steaming tea.

"Yes," Eleanor gasped. Madam Pomfrey looked at her patient and the now impatient Potions Professor and handed the vial to Severus.

"I think you should give her the potion Severus, Miss Leveson-Browne most likely lacks all motor control," Madam Pomfrey said kindly. Severus snatched the vial out of her hands and unstopped the purple vial.

"I will see you later," Severus said with a quirked brow as he lifted Eleanor's head gently and tipped the contents of the vial down her throat. Eleanor's face scrunched up at the metallic taste slipped down her throat but immediately felt herself becoming drowsy.

"Thank you," she whispered before her eyes became too heavy lidded to keep open. Severus watched her as her jolts eventually subsided and her limbs became limp, her face relaxed and a small smile quirked at the edge of her lips. He almost sighed in relief as he noted that she was no longer going to feel any pain. He found himself watching her for a few minutes before sitting back down and drinking his tea.

Eleanor felt no pain whilst she was sleeping. And as soon as her long eyelashes fluttered open she noted it was much darker than before. She looked around, groaning slightly as her neck was stiff from sleep. She stretched her limbs and noticed she was alone.

"Severus?" She croaked, her voice unused to being used. She heard a few shuffled footsteps before Madam Pomfrey came into view. Eleanor's heart sank slightly and watched as Madam Pomfrey stood next to her bed.

"He isn't here Miss, he was called out on business a couple of hours ago. He should return soon enough," Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

Eleanor's heart stopped. He had been summoned by You-Know-Who, she knew it. She began to feel worried for the man, she wonder what would happen to him. She took a deep sigh and tried to rid her mind of the horrific thoughts that danced its way around her brain.

"What time is it?" Eleanor asked as she tried to sit up, the harsh contraction of her muscles worked against her and Eleanor gasped in pain.

"It's 9pm Miss. You shouldn't do that so soon after waking up, you've been out for a while," Madam Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Eleanor.

"How long have I been out?" Eleanor asked, her voice still cracking as she spoke.

"4 days Miss Browne," Madam Pomfrey replied. Eleanor looked at her in shock.

"4 days?" Eleanor asked in confusion. "You only gave me a small vial."

"It was highly concentrated. It works well for cases such as your own. Severus brews them specifically," Madam Pomfrey said with a light chuckle. Eleanor smiled at the old woman, but felt a chill in her bones. That must mean Severus was hit with the Cruciatus Curse more often than Eleanor cared to imagine.

After Madam Pomfrey left, leaving a book behind for Eleanor to read, Eleanor scanned the pages absentmindedly whilst she waited for Severus to arrive. It was at least another couple of hours before she heard the heavy footfalls of her ex-Potions Professor approach her.

"Severus," Eleanor croaked as she took in his sullied state. He looked exhausted and a nasty-looking cut stretched across his strong jaw-line. His dark eyes locked with hers, his expression unreadable. He was about to approach her bed when Madam Pomfrey dashed towards him.

"Severus, what on earth are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"I came to visit-"

"Like hell you are in that sorry state. Off with you, you can visit Miss Leveson-Browne in the morning, she only woke up a while ago and needs more sleep. You do too by the looks of it," Madam Pomfrey ranted. Severus huffed impatiently in resignation and as he turned to leave he caught eyes with Eleanor once more, her eyes swimming with disappointment before storming out of the Hospital Wing.

AN; Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've almost finished the next one already! Please read and review, it lets me know my work is appreciated. Thank you xoxo


	12. The Potion Master's Apprentice?

AN; Hey guys, sorry for the delay. My laptop decided to hate me. I've appeased it for now- hope you enjoy the chapter. Please continue to review- I've had great feedback so far, I hope it continues :D

DISCLAIMER; All HP-related awesomeness belongs to Queen Rowling. OCs and Plot belong to me.

CHAPTER TWELVE; THE POTION MASTER'S APPRENTICE?

Eleanor's eyes opened once again after a nap sternly requested by an irritable Madam Pomfrey. She looked around to see a dark figure slumped forwards in the chair next to her.

"Professor Snape?" Eleanor asked wearily as she stretched her limbs and sat upright.

"For Merlin's sake woman would you just call me Sev-" Severus ranted before realising he hadn't dreamt Eleanor's voice.

"Still not a morning person?" Eleanor asked with a bleary smile on her face.

"When am I not?" Severus said as he shifted in his chair.

"Good question," Eleanor replied with a smirk.

"About your situation," Severus started, a serious expression on his features.

"I have discussed with Albus Dumbledore and he agrees that it is too dangerous for you to return home," Severus said as he noted Eleanor listening to him with her fixed attention. "The Ministry has made it look like the incident involving your- James was in fact a gas explosion and that you perished alongside him. You now no longer exist in the Muggle world."

Eleanor gasped as he explained what was going to happen to her and didn't interrupt him until he finished speaking.

"What about my existence in the Magical world?" Eleanor asked.

"You will move into Grimmauld Place alongside Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius Black and Potter. You are safest there. However this is only a temporary arrangement. During term-time you will have your own private quarters here at Hogwarts and if you are not opposed to it you will immediately start as my apprentice," Severus explained evenly. When he saw that Eleanor had made no response he got up to leave.

"I will give you time to consider your decision, I understand there is a lot to take in."

"No Severus wait," Eleanor said as he took a few steps towards the exit. He turned around at the sound of her voice. "I don't need time. I accept your offer," Eleanor said with a small smile.

"Excellent," Severus said as he sat back down next to Eleanor.

"I always said that I wanted to come back to Hogwarts," Eleanor said with a sad smile.

"Indeed you did," Severus replied taking a sip from his cup of tea. Severus watched as Eleanor eyed his cup of tea with slight jealousy. As if he read her mind, he gestured with his hand and by using wandless magic a cup of tea appeared on Eleanor's lap. Eleanor looked at Severus and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip from her own cup and sighed in content.

"What about my parents, my mother is a witch. What will they know about the accident?" Eleanor asked as the thought bothered her brain.

"Good question. I will take it up with Albus. But for your safety I assume they will be told of your death," Severus replied after considering the question for a few moments. The answer seemed to hit Eleanor like a tonne of bricks, taking her breath out of her lungs.

"Okay," Eleanor replied simply, trying to take in the question without showing any outward display of emotion, she knew how it irked Severus.

"Severus?" Eleanor said after a momentary lapse into silence.

"Yes?" Severus replied, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Could I go to James' funeral?" Eleanor asked, her voice quiet and vulnerable. Eleanor felt tears sting at her eyes, she blinked furiously, trying to rid herself of her tears but found she could not do so. Severus considered her again for a second before answering.

"I'm unsure, it would be dangerous for you to go but again, I will ask Albus," Severus replied.

"Okay, thank you," Eleanor said before silent tears started to stream down her face. Instead the revulsion Severus usually felt towards displays of emotion such as crying, Severus felt a pang of guilt. 'Look what you've gone and done you bumbling oaf,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, now what's this?" Severus asked as he got up and grabbed a handkerchief from his robes, gently handing it over to Eleanor. "I'm sorry if my words caused you any offence, I know I'm not good at verbalising my words," Severus said with a twinge of self-consciousness.

The green-eyed woman looked at Severus in confusion before shaking her head. "It's not your fault," she said softly. "Besides, if you did mean offense I am more than used to your scathing retorts," Eleanor said with a laugh compounded with a hiccup. Severus looked at her strangely before realising she meant nothing by it.

"Indeed," he replied simply. He watched Eleanor's eyes light up slightly at his reply and wiped the tears from her cheekbones.

"How did the meeting go? Madam Pomfrey said that you were called away when I woke up," Eleanor asked after she had stopped crying. Severus' eyes flashed before taking a deep breath 'The girl is merely curious' he thought to himself.

"I'd rather not go into detail here," Severus replied simply, a hardened edge to his voice. Eleanor noted that he didn't want to be pressed about it and remained silent.

"How have your classes been?" Eleanor asked, breaking the silence again with a topic she assumed Severus would be much more willing to discuss.

"Poor," Severus replied tersely. "A dunderheaded 2nd year blew up a cauldron and by consequence left a foul smell in my classroom," Severus continued, realising he shouldn't take out his frustrations on Eleanor.

"Oh dear," Eleanor said with a chuckle. "When will they ever learn?" Eleanor continued with a glint of amusement in her emerald eyes.

"Never it seems. They seem to get thicker by the year," Severus replied with a small snarl. Eleanor once again laughed at his comment, he noticed how her whole face lit up when she smiled. Her laughter was melodic, almost like bells ringing. 'Get over yourself you old bat' he thought to himself, removing Eleanor from his thoughts. 'The poor mite has just lost her fiancé and you leer over her like some creep'.

"I'm sure there are some adept students," Eleanor said with a smile.

"There are one or two competent students but they are more or less drowned out by fools," Severus replied.

"I remember when you were in the hospital and you said I was a very remarkable yet highly-irritating student," Eleanor said with a bright smile and another chuckle. Severus' lips upturned into a smirk involuntarily at her laughter.

"It was as true then as it is now. There is a 6th year student that I teach who reminds me so very much of you," Severus said with a small smile.

"Who is that?" Eleanor asked in interest.

"A Gryffindor, Hermione Granger," Severus replied.

"I have heard of her," Eleanor said with a flash of recognition in her eyes. "A muggle-born, supposedly the brightest witch of her age and hangs around with Harry Potter."

"Indeed, an insufferable-know-it-all if ever I saw one," Severus replied sarcastically. Eleanor laughed happily.

"To whom are you referring?" Eleanor asked with a playful glint in her eye. Severus considered her for a second before replying.

"Both of you," he said with a more pronounced smirk. Eleanor's bright laughter rang throughout the Hospital Wing.

"I shall take that as a complement," Eleanor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now Eleanor, during your apprenticeship with me I'll need to know your intentions beyond completion. Have you any idea pertaining to your plans?" Severus asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"I never really thought about it," Eleanor said with a sudden frown. "But upon reflection I have always had a desire to teach," Eleanor said as she knitted her brows together in thought.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Severus asked sarcastically. Eleanor raised her eyebrow at him and smiled.

"You of course," she replied. Severus looked at her in mild surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I know most of the student body found you terrifying but to me you were and are a brilliant teacher," Eleanor said fondly. "You cultivated a work ethic in us, nonetheless through fear, but it indeed worked. I found myself working harder in your class than in any others and don't let any of the other teachers hear you say that," Eleanor said with a spirited glint in her eyes, reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. Severus scoffed and shook his head.

"I promise I will resist the urge," Severus said with a smirk, his surprised look never faded from his face and Eleanor looked at him in confusion.

"Has anyone told you that before?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Severus replied simply. He had never been told that he was a good teacher before, he knew that he was probably the most hated teacher in history, but to be told his rather peculiar style of teaching was appreciated made him feel good about himself.

"Oh, well they should," Eleanor said with a dazzling smile. Severus found himself distracted by Eleanor for a second before cursing himself internally.

"Would you like any more information about your apprenticeship?" Severus asked as Eleanor downed the last of her tea.

"Yes please," Eleanor said politely. Severus settled in his chair and began.

"Apprenticeships usually last two years before gaining a Mastery, however some people who are particularly talented can gain a Mastery in one. Now don't get too big-headed when I tell you that I believe you would be one of those exceptional cases," Severus explained. Eleanor's eyes glittered before sheepishly smirking at him.

"During your apprenticeship you will be required to learn an inordinate amount of information pertaining to Potions and you will complete a practical assessment followed by a comprehensive report explaining your findings. I will be there to guide you but unfortunately I cannot do the project for you. I must warn you that Potions is probably the most difficult Mastery you can undertake and it is not for the faint of heart," Severus lectured, he noted how Eleanor's eyes were glued to him the entire time.

"You will work with me for four hours every day, one in the morning, one in the afternoon after lunch and two in the evening after dinner excluding the weekend. That time should be used to rest only, you do not want to become too overwhelmed or else the pressure could do you a lot of damage. Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday s will be practical work, every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons will be spent assisting me in my lessons whilst on the other days I will hold lectures and give you an opportunity to write up your findings, is that clear?" Severus asked as he continued to explain the requirements.

"Yes, of course," Eleanor replied. Severus withheld the temptation to roll his eyes at Eleanor's eagerness, he found it refreshing but also reminded him of her days as a student, and in fact a younger version of himself.

"You will start on Monday which I believe will give you long enough to get a head start on research and Madam Pomfrey will of course allow you to leave this hell hole," Severus said with slight disdain. Eleanor chuckled at him.

"I wouldn't call it a hell hole as such but I have started to get cabin fever," Eleanor replied with a smirk.

"Quite," Severus replied, returning her smirk.

"Where will I take my meals once I start?" Eleanor asked.

"That is a reasonable question, you will be seated at the Staff table next to myself," Severus replied as he interlaced his fingers.

"What will I be known as to the students?" Eleanor asked, curiosity and excitement beginning to build up in her chest.

"Miss Leveson-Browne, Albus will make the announcement about your new position on Monday," Severus answered. Eleanor nodded in understanding.

At that point Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with an arm full of vials.

"I'm going to keep you in a while longer Miss Leveson-Browne," Madam Pomfrey said as she put the vials down on the table, effectively uprooting Severus from where he sat, he sighed irritably and stood up.

"Okay," Eleanor said simply, sounding disappointed.

"I know it's not ideal but I want to be 100% sure you have fully recovered, you still look exhausted my dear," Madam Pomfrey fussed.

"I'm fine I-" Eleanor started.

"No, you are to stay here until I say so," Madam Pomfrey snapped. Eleanor sighed and yawned.

"See, exhausted," Madam Pomfrey said pointedly.

"Visiting hours are over Severus, could you please leave to give Miss Browne some more rest?" Madam Pomfrey asked rather waspishly as she turned around to look at the surly Potions-Professor.

"Seeing as though you asked so politely," Severus said irritably. Eleanor looked at him and from her expression Severus could tell she didn't want him to go.

"Could he stay a little longer?" Eleanor asked with barely concealed desperation.

"Rules are rules Miss Browne," Madam Pomfrey said testily.

"I'm sorry Eleanor," Severus said softly. "I will be back to visit once you are fully rested." Eleanor huffed slightly and then smiled sadly at him.

"Goodbye Severus," Eleanor said ruefully.

"Eleanor?" Severus asked as readied himself to leave

"Yes?" Eleanor replied her eyes glittering at him, albeit rather wearily.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"No problem," Eleanor said warmly before settling under her quilt and falling into a peaceful slumber.

AN; I hope you enjoyed the chapter- don't worry guys nothing will happen 'yet' I'm just laying the foundations. I wouldn't let anything happen so soon after James' death. Please continue to review- I love getting the notification on my phone telling me one of my little Potterminions has reviewed this :D xoxo


	13. Blinky, Young Miss And Master Of Potions

AN; Hey guys, sorry for the short gap between publishing. My internet connection once again decided to hate me. *sigh* it vexes me so, however it seems to want to let me update now- so I shall take the advantage. Thank you for the support thus far, although a few more reviews per chapter wouldn't go amiss seeing as though it has been a year since DH2 was released in the cinema *le hint* Hope you enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER; Anti-litigation charm. All HP related wonderful-ness belongs to none other than Queen Rowling. OCs and the plot belong avec moi (I apologise for my poor French)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN; BLINKY, YOUNG MISS AND THE MASTER OF POTIONS

Eleanor stood at the edge of her bed, she was dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, smirking to herself as she noted the dark green robes. Her unruly hair was tamed into a low ponytail. She clutched several books in her arms that Severus had given her to read and was patiently waiting for him to arrive. He was to show her to her rooms and ensure she was at the Staff table in time for breakfast.

However instead of the tall dark man she was expecting, a small female elf with long eyelashes and eyes as green as Eleanor's arrived with a 'pop' just inches away from Eleanor's feet. Eleanor squealed in shock and fell back onto her bed.

"Blinky is sorry to be startling young miss," the elf said regretfully. Eleanor sat up on her bed and blinked several times at the small elf.

"It's okay, you gave me quite a fright Blinky," Eleanor said with a warm smile. She had always adored house-elves.

"Blinky is to escort young miss to her rooms. Master of Potions says so," Blinky said as she outstretched her hand towards Eleanor's. Eleanor smirked, knowing that 'Master of Potions' was Blinky's charming way of saying Severus Snape.

"Thank you Blinky," Eleanor said politely. Blinky looked as though she was about to burst before her and Eleanor disappeared the same way Blinky arrived.

Eleanor looked around her new surroundings. She appeared to be in a small living room, the walls were painted a midnight blue, she immediately noted the drop in temperature and shivered. Noting that she must be in the dungeons light streamed in through an enchanted large bay window, the morning sun casting rays across the floor. The carpet matched the walls and a large bookcase dominated one of the walls. In front of Eleanor was a fireplace and two deep blue settees were placed at right-angles, next to one of the sofas was an armchair. Eleanor looked to her right and saw a corridor, curious to explore more Eleanor moved towards the corridor.

She saw one light-wooded door to her left and opened it. She let out a gasp of approval as she took in her room. A large 4-poster bed with dark blue and black silk sheets dominated the room. A large light-wood oak wardrobe was to her left and beside the bed was a small bedside table. Eleanor then noticed another door. Opening it she smiled at the pristine white en-suite with a built in power shower and bath and the mirror above a sink.

Content with her rooms with the obviously Ravenclaw décor Eleanor walked peacefully out of the bathroom to be grabbed round the wrist by a panicked Blinky.

"Master of Potions told Blinky to tell young miss she should report immediately to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Master of Potions doesn't like to be kept waiting. Young miss is already late for breakfast," Blinky said with a despondent tinge to her voice. Eleanor looked down at the small elf and gently placed her books on a coffee table before turning back to Blinky.

"Okay Blinky, take me to the Hall please," Eleanor said civilly. Blinky smiled at Eleanor exposing a row of pointy discoloured teeth before the two disappeared once more. They arrived just outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"Young miss is kind to Blinky. Blinky likes young miss," Blinky said jovially.

"Young miss… I mean Eleanor likes Blinky too," Eleanor said warmly. "Thank you Blinky," Eleanor said once more, giving the house-elf a quick squeeze before making her way through the wooden doors and walking towards the Staff table.

Eleanor noted that Severus was already sat, his eyes locked onto hers. He looked annoyed, feeling an embarrassed blush creep up the back of her neck, Eleanor lowered her eyes and quickened her pace.

Eleanor assumed her seat next to Severus and smiled at him nervously. His darkened gaze turned to her and his face turned into a sneer.

"You're late," he snarled. Eleanor bristled slightly but then felt strangely giddy. It was almost like being at Hogwarts again.

"Young miss is sorry for keeping Master of Potions waiting," Eleanor said with a goofy smile. Severus looked at her strangely before his eyebrow raised.

"I see you have become acquainted with Blinky," Severus said with a barely concealed grimace.

"Yes. Blinky likes me," Eleanor said smugly. Severus scoffed and took a sip from his cup.

"Blinky likes everyone," Severus said firmly. Eleanor pretended to look offended and put her hand over her heart.

"And I thought we had something special," Eleanor said dramatically before smiling mischievously at Severus.

"Oh please, spare me the theatrics," Severus snorted, but as Severus took another sip from his cup Eleanor swore she could see him smile at her.

"Could I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore said as he rose out of his chair. The low chatter that once rang across the room descended into silence.

"Now I am aware that I don't often make announcements during breakfast but this is quite important. I would like to introduce a new member of staff who will be working alongside Professor Snape whilst completing her mastery in Potions. She will be considered a trainee professor so I expect you will treat her with the utmost respect. Please welcome Miss Leveson-Browne," Professor Dumbledore said as he extended his arm towards Eleanor.

Eleanor felt all eyes draw to her and she smiled sheepishly down at the students. Eleanor noticed that large groups of the students looked at her and whispered, as if recognising her from somewhere. Confused, Eleanor turned to Severus.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Eleanor asked in a hushed whisper. Severus put down his fork and looked at her.

"They recognise you from the Daily Prophet. Your story has been all over the newsstands," Severus whispered back, his voice was rough and irritated. Eleanor's eyes shot down to the desk and she felt angry tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh," she said simply. "I didn't know my story was so interesting to them," she muttered, poking at her breakfast.

Severus looked at the miserable young woman, he wanted to comfort her but knowing that it would be inappropriate and unprofessional to do so he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. Eleanor looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears and smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault," she said quietly before turning back to her untouched plate of food.

Eleanor looked up a few times to see Severus staring back with a raised brow, Eleanor smiled sheepishly and pretended to eat whilst she was actually furtively vanishing the food using her wand. By the time breakfast was over Eleanor's plate was empty. Pushing the plate away Eleanor gave a dramatic sigh and patted her flat stomach.

"Oh wowzers, I am stuffed," Eleanor said as she stretched her limbs. Severus stared at her with a raised brow. Internally cursing herself for not being realistic enough, Eleanor gave Severus her winning smile in the hopes that he wouldn't notice that she hadn't in fact eaten a single bite.

"Do you think me ignorant Miss Leveson-Browne?" Severus said using his low and dangerous tone. His lips turning down into a snarl.

"Of course not Sev-"

"When we are in public I'd like you to call me Professor Snape," Severus snapped. Eleanor looked at him in shock.

"Yes sir," Eleanor said with a small frown.

"Then why do you treat me like I was born yesterday?"

"I don't-"

"I'm a Slytherin Miss Leveson-Browne, nothing gets past me. Stop acting like an insufferable chit," Severus hissed. Eleanor blinked at him a few times, unused to his new irritable attitude.

"I-"

"Come on, we've got work to do," Severus said irritably as he got up and swept his robes down towards the entrance of the Hall. Eleanor ran after him pathetically, her short stature struggling to keep up with Severus' long-strides.

Eleanor followed him dumbly down to the dungeons, Severus never looking back to check she was following him. After stumbling a few times on the uneven cobbled floors, they reached the dungeons. Severus stopped suddenly and spun around, causing a startled Eleanor to collide hard with his firm chest.

"Hello," Eleanor said awkwardly, her voice muffled due to her face being pressed up to Severus' chest. She fleetingly smelt herbs and warm aftershave that made Eleanor feel calm before she was pushed away and bony hands gripped tightly around her arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus hissed, his face seething with rage.

"I didn't mean to, you stopped so abruptly," Eleanor replied with a frown, her fluorescent green eyes standing out in the dimly lit dungeons.

"Don't look at me like that," Severus said suddenly looking horrified. Eleanor looked at him in confusion, her eyes glistening with sadness.

"Like what?"

"Like that. Leave. We'll start your lessons tomorrow," Severus said exasperated, barely able to string a sentence together as he backed away and slammed his office door behind him. Eleanor stared at his door in shock.

After standing alone in the dungeons for a few minutes Eleanor staggered back to her own rooms. She swung open her door and flung onto one of the settees. Emotionally flummoxed by Severus' harsh behaviour and still struggling with the loss of her Fiancé, Eleanor sobbed into one of the pillows. Eleanor was there for a while, crying until her voice became hoarse.

Moving into the foetal position, Eleanor grabbed one of the cushions and wrapped her arms around it.

"Why does he have to be like that?" Eleanor sniffed, her words muffled by the cushion in front of her.

Eleanor lay silently, her sniffles and ragged sound of her breathing were the only sources of noise. Her eyes focused and unfocused on the fireplace in front of her. Her emerald eyes sparkling with the burning embers of the fire. Blinky stood behind Eleanor, watching as her beloved 'young miss' cried alone in her room.

Severus had his back to his office door. He ran a hand through his lank black hair and steadied his breathing. Roaring in frustration he grabbed a handful of empty vials from his desk and hurled them at the closest wall, watching the glass splinter and fall to the floor in a heap. Feeling his upsurge of temper abate marginally he slumped into his chair and held his head in his hands.

'Why does that damn girl think she can manipulate me with those pesky eyes?' He thought angrily. 'Those eyes that look so much like Lily's'. Sighing deeply he pinched the bridge of his nose 'she is but a child Severus, a mourning child.' He hated how one quirk of her lips instantly lightened his mood, how her laughter would involuntarily make him smile. Even the thought of her smile made his lips twitch at the side.

"DAMN HER!" Severus yelled to the empty room, hurling another handful of vials at the wall. 'Who does that girl think she is, making me smile like a love-sick teenager.' He thought hatefully. After calling Lily a Mudblood in his 5th year he fully believed that he was no longer allowed to be happy, his punishment for hurting Lily was to be miserable for the rest of his life. For Eleanor to enter into his life with her sunny disposition and her mission to make Severus feel valued and content incensed Severus to no end.

"DAMN THAT GIRL!" Severus roared. In many ways Eleanor was similar to Lily, her green eyes, her unrelenting kindness and the ability to cheer him up. When Eleanor looked wounded by Severus' derisive retorts she looked disturbingly like Lily when Severus called her a mudblood. At that point Severus was spooked. The pang of guilt he now felt for Eleanor echoed his remorse he felt for Lily.

"Blinky is sad to see Master of Potions so upset about young miss," Blinky said as she appeared in the room. Severus' head snapped up and dark eyes narrowed at the frightened house-elf.

"Sod off," Severus snarled rudely.

"Young miss is sad about Master of Potions. Young miss cries into a cushion at the bad things Master of Potions say about her," Blinky said as she nervously twisted her tunic in her hands.

"I SAID SOD OFF!" Severus bellowed, throwing a book at Blinky, narrowly missing the house-elf's head.

"Master of Potions should apologise to young miss," Blinky said, standing up straighter and staring defiantly at her master.

"Blinky should leave Master of Potions alone before Master of Potions kills Blinky," Severus scathed pointing his wand threateningly at Blinky. Blinky continued to stand with her small arms crossed.

"Blinky likes young miss. Blinky doesn't like seeing young miss sad. Master of Potions likes young miss too, why does he be so mean to young miss?" Blinky ranted, her diminutive hands curling into fists. Severus stared at his house-elf. Were his confused feelings about Eleanor really so transparent?

"I don't like young-Eleanor," Severus said pathetically. He had respect for the girl, and enjoyed her company but he wasn't sure if he _liked_ her, especially not in the way he _liked_ Lily. However the more he reflected on it the more he became unsure. 'Stop behaving idiotically' he thought disdainfully to himself. 'You're not a teenager nursing some stupid school-boy crush'

"Master of Potions look after young miss when young miss was ill. Master of Potions likes young miss," Blinky said with a glint of smugness in her eyes.

"I-" Severus stuttered, confused by how Blinky was standing up to him.

"Blinky not leave until Master of Potions apologises to young miss," Blinky said sternly, lifting her head up and closing her eyes.

"FINE!" Severus yelled, standing up and slamming his hands down onto the desk. He sneered at his house-elf before storming out of his office and marching up to Eleanor's private quarters. He stood outside reluctantly before knocking on her door.

AN; Man, Snape is one moody mother isn't he! Plus excuse Eleanor's weird behaviour, she is grieving after all. Plus, I hope you like Blinky, I have formed a very large attachment to her. This won't be the last you see of her, honest. I love her too much. Please review, for Blinky's sake! xoxo


	14. Spy's Honour

AN: For once I'll not ramble on and just let you enjoy the chapter, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER; Queen Rowling owns all HP related awesomeness. I own the OCs and the plot

CHAPTER FOURTEEN; SPY'S HONOUR

Severus stood outside Eleanor's door. He was frozen and trying to summon the courage to knock. He turned back to see Blinky staring at him.

"Young Miss cannot answer door if Master of Potions does not knock," Blinky said sternly. Severus growled at the house-elf and lightly tapped the door. Severus stood back and waited for the door to open.

Eleanor heard a light knock at her door, she jumped and sat up on the couch. Her hair was a mess, her face was red and tear-streaked.

No answer came from inside and Severus took it as though Eleanor didn't want to speak to him. He turned away, ready to go back to his private quarters when he heard a voice come from inside Eleanor's quarters.

"Come in Professor," Eleanor said softly. Severus slowly opened the door and saw Eleanor sat on her couch.

"Professor-"

"Severus, please," he said, his eyes no longer showing fear.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked, her voice weak and ragged from not being used.

"I came to…apologise for my actions," Severus said quietly.

"I think you'd better come in then," Eleanor replied, opening the door wider. Severus walked past her, he sat down awkwardly on one of the settees.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Eleanor asked as she sat on the opposite couch. She held her hands in a tight vice, she felt uncomfortable and looked down at the floor.

"Yes, yes please," Severus said, clearing his throat. Eleanor stood up, wrapping a cream blanket around her shoulders and summoned a tray of tea. Adding three sugars for herself and leaving the milk out of Severus' cup, Eleanor turned around and went to hand the cup to Severus. She stumbled slightly, still feeling exhausted from earlier and she was swiftly caught in Severus' arms.

"Here's your tea," Eleanor said awkwardly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," Severus said softly, watching her as Eleanor slowly sat back down.

"I shouldn't have been so rash with you earlier. I was concerned," Severus began as he took a sip from his cup and rested it on the coffee table.

Eleanor looked back at him wearily, waiting for him to continue.

"J-James died for you, and I was unhappy to see you acting so defiantly. I don't want to see you perish so soon after your-James," Severus said, whilst trying to carefully formulate his words.

Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked at him in devastation. She had never considered her actions were bringing her closer to death. She knew she hadn't been eating right since James had died, she had lost a lot of weight and she felt weak.

"I-I didn't think about that," she stuttered and frowned. Her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Of course you di-" Severus started, starting to feel irritable. He stopped himself when he realised he shouldn't be arguing with Eleanor. "You need to be more careful. I know it is hard to cope when losing a loved one, but starving yourself is not going to help matters," Severus added more gently.

Eleanor stared back at him. 'Of course he knows what it's like to lose a loved one, he lost Lily' she thought to herself. Severus noticed Eleanor's analysing gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Severus asked. Eleanor immediately bristled and wondered whether or not she should mention Lily. Realising he would know if she was lying, Eleanor took a deep breath.

"You said that you know what it's like to lose a loved one," Eleanor started, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes," Severus said uneasily.

"Who-who did you lose?" Eleanor asked, even though she already knew the answer. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Eleanor kept her expression even, although she was desperately wanting to know what Severus was thinking.

"I'd rather not discuss that with you," Severus said eventually after a long and uncomfortable silence. Eleanor felt a wave of disappointment wash over her, but was glad he didn't get angry.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Eleanor muttered, her eyes once again fell to the floor and she held her cup tightly in her hands.

"No, don't be sorry. I've never discussed my private life with anyone. My position as a spy makes it difficult for me to do so," Severus said admittedly. Eleanor opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when she noticed Severus flinch in his seat.

"What's-" Eleanor started.

"Speaking of being a spy, I need to go," Severus said as he stood up straight, his eyes giving off a modicum of fear. Eleanor's heart stopped.

"You're being summoned? This early?" Eleanor asked. Severus looked at her and nodded gravely. Severus flinched again and he visibly grimaced.

"The Dark Lord knows not of convenience," Severus mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked moving towards him out of instinct. She started to panic, she had seen Severus be summoned before but she had never seen him in pain.

"Yes but-" Severus started, grabbing his arm and wincing.

"Be safe," Eleanor said quietly, she put her hand over his clasping his left arm, her emerald green eyes locking onto his, Eleanor felt the tension ease slightly in his arm.

"I will," Severus replied, he winced in pain again and scoffed. "It seems the Dark Lord requires my presence quite desperately," he drawled, attempting sarcasm.

"Yes- of course. Go, but please come back," Eleanor said taking her hand off his and folding her arms.

"Spy's honour," Severus said, crossing his fingers. He swept his robes behind him and swiftly left Eleanor's private quarters.

Eleanor stood alone for a few minutes, her heart beating hard in her chest. 'I hope you-know-who isn't too hard on him' she thought to herself. Realising that she wouldn't be able to settle until he came back, Eleanor grabbed one of the books she was required to read and slumped into one of the armchairs, hoping that the comforting presence of a book would calm her nerves.

'_Watch Where You Put That Unicorn Hair!; The Diary Of A Potions Apprentice by The Half-Blood Prince'_

Eleanor smiled at the title and opened the book. Allowing herself to become absorbed into the words.

_I became a Potions Master in 1980, studying under one of the greatest Potions Masters of them all. Becoming a Potions Master is by no means an easy feat. Hopefully this guide will help you on your way to becoming a Potions Master, I can only hope you do not make the same mistakes I did along the way. –HBP_

"Sounds like Severus," Eleanor muttered to herself after she read the rather brief introduction, unaware of the correct assumption. She continued to read though, taking in all of the rules and regulations along the way.

_One must be careful when brewing a potion, now I am aware that that is one of the base rules of Potions, but I learned in a rather catastrophic accident six weeks after beginning my apprenticeship that certain ingredients do NOT react well with others. For example, if you mix 4 clover leaves with 2 fluxweed roots using a bronze cauldron you turn a rather unseemly shade of blue. May I remind you that no matter how much soap you use, you remain blue for several days._

Eleanor chortled to herself as she read that particular passage. She made a mental note to never forget that and turned the next page.

Before too long, Eleanor barely realised that she had read almost 50 pages. Her eyelids began to feel like they were made of lead and fell asleep in her chair, silently hoping to herself that Severus would be okay.

A bony hand on Eleanor's wrist made her jump.

"Severus?" She asked as her eyes opened, she felt her heart sink with disappointment slightly when she noticed Blinky stood in front of her. Her large green eyes staring at Eleanor.

"Oh Blinky, I'm sorry," Eleanor said apologetically, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Blinky knows not why young miss is apologising," Blinky said in confusion.

"It's just that- never mind. Has Severus come back yet?" Eleanor asked hopefully as she sat up in her chair.

"Master of Potions is not back yet. Blinky wanted to keep Young Miss company," Blinky said brightly. Ignoring another pang of disappointment, Eleanor smiled at the little house elf, glad for the distraction.

"I am glad you're here Blinky," Eleanor said politely.

"Would young miss like a cup of tea?" Blinky asked with big green eyes.

"Yes please Blinky. Feel free to make a cup for yourself too," Eleanor replied.

"Young Miss is too kind, too kind Miss," Blinky said in shock. Eleanor continued to look at Blinky in bemusement. Blinky was quite cute in a way, with her large green eyes and squeaky voice. Apart from Severus, Blinky was one of the only friends Eleanor had at Hogwarts.

After two hours or so, Blinky's company was starting to wear thin on Eleanor. At first Blinky served as an effective distraction in taking her mind off of Severus, but she was becoming anxious again.

"Why don't you go to Severus' quarters and when he comes back you tell me straight away?" Eleanor suggested after she could no longer handle her nerve. Blinky curtsied in accord and popped away.

Running a hand through her hair, Eleanor's mind began to race. Severus had been gone for several hours and she was starting to worry. She needed to put her mind at rest, 'But who to talk to?' she thought. She could go see Professor Flitwick, her old Head of Year when she was at Hogwarts but he was most likely teaching. She got along with most of her old teachers but they were most likely teaching too. She could go see Hagrid, but she would probably have to eat one of his horrific rock cakes. That only left one person she could talk to and trust. Professor Dumbledore.

Shutting and warding her door behind her, Eleanor set off towards Professor Dumbledore's office. She was halfway there when she realised she had no idea what the password was to access the stairwell. She paced back and forth past the stairwell, trying to get into the head of her eccentric Headmaster. Remembering that he was partial to one or two lemon drops, Eleanor spun around and in a clear voice said,

"Lemon drops." Nothing happened. Cursing herself slightly she began to rattle off more sweets she remembered buying when she was younger in Honeydukes.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Fizzing whizzbees?"

"Sugar quill?"

No dice, Eleanor was starting to get slightly irritated.

"Oh balderdash!" Eleanor shouted in annoyance. Oddly, the gargoyle moved and she was able to climb the stairs. Getting to the top of the stairs, Eleanor knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Leveson-Browne," said Professor Dumbledore from inside the office. Eleanor entered the office and looked around. It was the same as she remembered, the large desk and the headmaster paintings still hanging on the walls.

"Sit," Professor Dumbledore instructed, gesturing to the chair in front of him. Eleanor immediately sat down and tried to steady her breaths.

"What appears to be the matter?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he noticed Eleanor's rapid breaths.

"It's Severus he-"

"Got summoned?" Professor Dumbledore asked by finishing Eleanor's sentence.

"Yes he's been gone for a long time," Eleanor said sadly.

"And you're worried about him?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Of course I'm worried," Eleanor said irritably. "I mean, he's been there for me and he saved my life and I suppose he is a large part of my life now," Eleanor said upon reflection.

"Good. I've always wanted someone to come into Severus' life and worry about him as much as I do," Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you had had the opportunity to talk to Severus about me attending James' funeral," Eleanor said after a few moments of silence.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask me about that. You are aware of the fact that you will not be able to grieve with your family? Nor will you be able to be seen as it has been made out to look as though you perished alongside James. My gut instinct is to not allow you to go to the funeral. However, if you are disillusioned and attend with another person for protection, I assume Severus will attend with you then I do not see why you cannot go," Professor Dumbledore explained. A wave of relief washed over Eleanor and tears began to prickle in her eyes at her happiness.

"Thank you Professor," Eleanor said happily.

"You no longer attend Hogwarts Miss Leveson-Browne, you can call me Albus," Albus said with a twinge of amusement on his features.

"Then you can call me Eleanor," Eleanor retorted with a minute smirk.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

"Yes please," Eleanor said as she reached into the jar and picked one out. Eleanor used to love lemon drops, but stopped eating them after she left Hogwarts. The memory took her back to the snowy streets of Hogsmeade and how she'd spend most of her money on sweets. Just as Eleanor popped one of the lemon drops into her mouth Blinky appeared beside her. Her eyes looked frantic, and she was breathing more rapidly than Eleanor was just minutes ago.

"Young Miss, Master of Potions is back and sir is hurt."

AN: I promise not to make you wait too long, I've already written the next chapter! Please continue to review, every notification I get makes me so happy :) xo


End file.
